Rebellion
by ijustkeepswimming
Summary: Having lost her job with the police, Charlie gets a security job where she has to protect a rich, spoiled and rebellious Joey Collins...
1. Chapter 1

_Hi everyone. Welcome to the new story. It's completely AU and Ruby is definitely not Charlie's daughter or anything. I hope you like the chapter and if you do that you will keep reading. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Rebellion**

**Chapter One**

_Don't mess this up,_ Charlie Buckton instructed as she faced herself in the mirror. Her father's words echoed in her head and she was desperate to get everything right. If she made one more mistake then her life would be over. And her father would never forgive her.

He had been so proud of his eldest daughter when she had qualified as a police officer. She missed her uniform more than ever and all the hopes and dreams that had come with it. This really was her last chance. She had to try and rectify her mistakes.

Taking a deep breath, she checked her reflection one more time. She was in a smart suit, black with a white shirt, sturdy boots and her hair up in a practical bun to get it out of the way.

"Charlie!" Detective Ross Buckton hollered up the stairs. "You're going to be late!"

His daughter sighed, checked her reflection one more time, grabbed her bags and trudged down the stairs of the home she had grown up in. She had moved out years ago now, branching out in the big, wide world. But then she'd lost her job and everything had gone wrong. The only bonus of her new job was that it was a live in security position, which got her out of the box room. Her little sister, Ruby, had taken over her old bedroom, leaving Charlie with hardly any space at all.

"Are you ready?" Ross asked gruffly.

She nodded, hating the constant expression of disappointment in his eyes.

"Then you'd better be off," he said, patting her on the arm.

Her mother and Ruby came to hug her.

"I'm going to miss you," the younger girl said.

Charlie was twenty one and a planned child of her parents. Ruby had appeared somewhat later as quite the surprise. She was approaching thirteen.

"I'm going to miss you too," Charlie admitted.

Ruby had been the only joy of moving back in with the family.

"You will keep in touch though, won't you?" Ruby checked.

"Of course," Charlie promised, hugging her one more time.

"You need to go," Ross reminded her. "And take your blazer off before you get in the car. You don't want it to be creased when you get there."

"I will," Charlie agreed, heading out of the house and along the drive to her little blue car.

She put her bags in the boot and obediently removed her suit jacket, hanging it up in the backseat on the little hook by the window. She waved to her family who were stood in the doorway, climbed into the driver's seat and took off, just hoping that her future wasn't going to be as difficult as she expected it to be.

* * *

An hour and a half later, Charlie pulled up to the large, iron gates of a mansion. She pressed the buzzer by the side of her.

"Collins Residence," came the reply.

"Hi," Charlie said into the microphone. "My name's Charlie Buckton. It's my first day as a security officer."

"Park round the back," the female voice told her.

There was a buzz and the gates opened towards the house. Charlie ploughed on, following the path round and passing a young, blonde boy who was tending the garden. He looked to be around eighteen, good looking and toned with a friendly smile as he waved.

"Maybe this won't be hell on earth," she muttered to herself, although she wasn't convinced. "Just because the gardener's friendly, that doesn't say anything for the rest of the house."

She found a parking space and tried to ignore how out of place her humble car was beside the Mercedes, the Bentley, the Porsche and the Limo. Killing the engine, Charlie checked her reflection in the rear view mirror. She climbed out of the car and grabbed her suit jacket, grudgingly admitting that her father had had a good idea. Leaving her belongings in the car, she walked back round the large building and knocked on the front door.

"Charlie Buckton?" said an older woman with short, dark hair.

"Yes," Charlie said politely, shaking the woman's hand.

"Pleased to meet you," she said. "My name's Irene Roberts and I'm the house keeper here. Mr Collins and his family are expecting you. Follow me."

* * *

_Next time… Charlie meets her charge and her new colleagues as she is inducted into the house…_


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed this story so far. I really hope you continue to read and enjoy. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Two**

Charlie entered a grand drawing room where she was met with a stately looking man in a suit and his wife. In a chair in the corner was a beautiful but sullen looking eighteen year old girl. She did not get up.

"You must be Ms Buckton," the gentleman said when Irene left them to it.

"Yes," Charlie said. "Charlie. It's a pleasure to meet you."

In the corner, the teenager rolled her eyes and remained curled in an overstuffed armchair.

Charlie shook hands with her new boss and his wife.

"My name is Edward Collins," the man said. "You may call me Mr Collins. And this is my wife, Judy."

"You can call me Judy," the woman added with a broad smile.

She was pretty and would probably be even more so underneath all her makeup.

"And this is our daughter Josephine," Edward said, gesturing to the girl in the corner.

She still refused to move.

"Get up!" her father hissed.

Rolling her eyes again, the girl hauled herself to her feet and trudged up to the group.

"I'm Joey," she said, reluctantly shaking Charlie's hand.

"Pleased to meet you," Charlie lied. "I'm Charlie."

She already didn't like her.

"So you're the new bodyguard, hey?" Joey remarked, looking her up and down.

She was determined not to like her but she couldn't help but observe she was hot. She looked smart, if stuffy in her suit but she had pretty hair and a beautiful face. She was determined to have some fun with her.

* * *

Irene had been instructed to take Charlie on a tour of the house. She had been shown to her room where she had happily stashed her bags. It was moderately sized and apparently close to Joey's rooms. Plural. The whole house was making her head spin.

She had also been introduced to the gardener, Geoff Campbell, the young man she had seen on her way in. She had been taken down into the kitchen where an old, fussy looking woman called Colleen Smart seemed to be running the show with helpers in the form of a girl called Indigo Walker and a young man called Aden Jeffries.

"They're all a pretty good team," Irene said good naturedly. "It's a nice place to work. Mr Collins can be strict but he's pleasant enough and his wife has a wonderful sense of humour. But I'm afraid your charge is a nightmare."

She pulled a face.

"She did seem to have a bit of an attitude," Charlie admitted anxiously.

"That's not the half of it," Irene sighed. "You'll have your hands full with her."

Charlie nodded, hoping that she would be up to the challenge. The last thing she wanted was to let anyone down, especially her father, who was apparently old friends with the head of the household.

"I should probably introduce you to the person you'll be working most closely with," the housekeeper decided. "Follow me."

She led her down a corridor, back towards her own room. Stopping short of the end of the hall, she knocked on a door.

* * *

Leah Patterson-Baker finished the sentence of the book she was reading and stood to answer the door. She smiled when she saw Irene standing there with a woman she assumed was Joey's new minder.

"Leah, this is Charlie Buckton," Irene introduced. "Charlie, this is Leah Patterson-Baker. She's Joey's…"

She looked a little helpless over the job title.

"Skivvy," Leah replied a little sourly.

"Personal Assistant," Irene corrected. "You two will be working quite closely together."

Leah invited them into her room, which was nicely sized with a pretty view of the gardens from the window. There were two doors as well as the one they had come through.

"That's my bathroom," Leah explained, pointing at one of them. "And the other leads to Joey's rooms. You'll be on the other side so we can both keep track of her."

"She sounds like a right terror!" Charlie said, laughing rather nervously.

"She is," Irene and Leah replied in unison.

Leah led them over to her small living area and they made themselves comfortable on chairs.

"We feel it's only right to warn you about some stuff before you start," Leah explained. "Things you need to know about Joey."

Charlie's anxiety increased. She already felt like she couldn't do the job.

"She _will _push your buttons and try to get a rise out of you," Leah told her. "Try not to take the bait, although I know from personal experience that it's really difficult."

Charlie nodded uncertainly.

"You're the sixth minder she's had over the last year and a half," Irene told her.

Charlie looked and felt alarmed.

"How does she go through them so quickly?" she wondered.

"Mostly, she gets them into bed," Leah replied bluntly.

Charlie's eyes widened.

"They've all been men up till now so I guess the boss thinks you're a safe option," Irene said.

Charlie shifted uncomfortably. She had known she was gay from as early as she could remember and had never been interested in men. She just hoped that Mr Collins didn't object if he found out.

"Now, obviously we don't know your preferences," Leah added. "But as far as we know, Joey's straight so you shouldn't have to worry about something like that."

Charlie breathed a sigh of relief.

"Just for the sake of being honest, I am gay," Charlie admitted quietly. "But I can promise I won't be going anywhere near her like that."

She still couldn't quite get her head around the idea of an eighteen year old girl needing someone to keep an eye on her to that degree. But then, she supposed this was a very different world to the one she was used to.

"Good," Leah grinned. "Just try not to let her get to you, is the only advice we can give, really."

Charlie nodded, vowing to do her best. The last thing she needed was to lose yet another job. Her father would disown her for a start.

They were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Leah called.

Joey poked her head round the door, looking cocky as ever.

"If you've all finished talking about me, I'd like to meet the bodyguard, please," she said.

* * *

_Next time… Charlie and Joey attempt to suss each other out…_


	3. Chapter 3

_For Thane3. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Three**

Charlie sat in an arm chair in one corner of Joey's ridiculously large room. Joey sat across from her, her legs folded beneath her as she eyed her new minder carefully.

"When my Dad said your name was Charlie, I was expecting a bloke," Joey said, looking her up and down.

"Well, I'm not," Charlie replied, feeling very much on her guard.

"Obviously," Joey said.

They both stared at each other cautiously.

"How old are you, anyway?" Joey asked. "You barely look older than me."

"I'm twenty one," Charlie told her.

Joey nodded.

"I'm eighteen," she said.

"I know," Charlie replied.

They continued to eye each other, full of suspicion.

"Aren't you a bit old to be a babysitter?" Joey asked unkindly.

"Aren't you a bit old to need one?" Charlie shot back.

Joey smiled and sat back in her chair.

"I think we're going to have a lot of fun," she stated.

Charlie allowed herself her own small smile. If Joey thought she was going to run rings around her, she had another thing coming.

"So, are you a dyke?" Joey asked.

"That's not very polite terminology," Charlie said, unfazed.

"What do you prefer?" Joey asked. "Lesbo? Rug Muncher? Vagetarian?"

Charlie snorted.

"I prefer Charlie actually," she said.

"Are you into drugs?" Joey asked dramatically, her eyes wide in mock concerned.

Charlie just shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Am I irritating you?" Joey wondered.

"I'm sure I'll get used to it," Charlie replied.

Joey smirked at her.

"You're pretty different to the other bodyguards I've had," she commented.

"How so?" Charlie wondered.

"Well, they were men, for starters," Joey replied. "And _boy_, were they!"

She leered, making Charlie wrinkle her nose in disgust. She had no desire to hear about her new charge's sexploits with former employees.

"You _are _a lesbian!" Joey declared. "Look at your face!"

"My sexual preference has nothing to do with you," Charlie said quickly. "And if you must know, I pulled a face because I don't think it's appropriate to have that kind of discussion. I don't care what you did with your other bodyguards."

"Why, are you jealous?" Joey smirked.

"You really are irritating," Charlie told her.

The eighteen year old looked rather proud.

"So, have you got a girlfriend?" she asked.

"None of your business," Charlie replied.

"Have you ever had a boyfriend?"

"None of your business."

"Oh hey, do you have one of those strap on cocks to imitate the real thing?" Joey asked rather excitedly.

Charlie pulled another face.

"Total lesbian!" Joey declared. "No straight girl would look so offended."

"Do you actually do anything with your day?" Charlie snapped. "Or do I have to sit here with you for the rest of my life?"

Joey thought about it.

"I've got a party to go to tonight," she said. "But you don't have any duties today, except that between you and Leah, you have to keep an eye on me and make sure I don't run away."

She said the last few words with mock scandal, standing up to check her mobile phone. Charlie studied her.

"Don't you get bored of living like you do?" she asked before she could stop herself.

Joey turned, offering her full attention.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Having to be watched twenty four seven," Charlie clarified. "Most eighteen year olds are more or less entitled to do their own thing."

"What were you doing at eighteen?" Joey wanted to know.

"I was training to be a cop, actually," Charlie revealed.

Joey sat back down with renewed enthusiasm. Charlie immediately knew she had made a mistake.

"Why aren't you a cop anymore?" Joey asked eagerly.

"Because I left," Charlie lied.

The truth was, she had been forced out and it was something she would never live down.

"Why?" Joey asked. "Were you bad?"

She raised her eyebrows.

"My previous employment has nothing to do with you," Charlie said.

Joey frowned.

"I'm not detecting much warmth from you," she complained.

Charlie just nodded. Joey stood again and opened her wardrobe, planning her outfit for the night.

"You can go," she dismissed rudely.

Charlie stood and headed for the door.

"Thank goodness," she replied as she left.

* * *

_Next time… Charlie learns a bit more about the Collins family and meets some more staff…_


	4. Chapter 4

_You can blame the cold, which is now the flu, for the late update this time! Sorry! I hope you enjoy the chapter. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Four**

The evening rolled around. While Joey went for dinner with her parents, Charlie was taken to the servants' quarters to eat with the rest of the staff. She felt nervous, getting to know everybody, even though they were all really nice.

"I don't envy you," Geoff the gardener remarked as they all tucked into their food. "Joey Collins is a complete nightmare."

"She's not that bad," Aden the kitchen assistant protested.

"Only because you have a crush on her!" his fellow worker, Indi teased.

"I do not!" Aden insisted. "All I'm saying is that there's a reason why she behaves the way she does."

Leah and Irene both nodded.

"What?" Charlie asked. "What's the reason?"

The rest of the staff seemed to confer silently before Irene decided to take the lead.

"Joey was the ultimate good girl once upon a time," the housekeeper explained. "She was sweet, funny, kind, everything you'd want in someone you looked after."

"And then that horrible boy…" Colleen the cook interrupted.

Leah scowled at her.

"Irene's telling the story," she scolded, although she was secretly impressed that the biggest gossip in the world had held out so long in putting her two pennies in.

"What horrible boy?" Charlie wondered.

"Mr Collins' eldest child, Brett," Irene continued. "He just… went off the rails. He got himself into drugs and alcohol and just fell in with the wrong crowd. He ended up in jail, which naturally brought a lot of shame on the family."

Charlie nodded. She knew all about that particular subject.

"Subsequently, Mr Collins panicked," Irene revealed. "He wouldn't let Joey say, do or even think anything without supervision. He intensified Leah's job and brought in minders, of which you've been one of many…"

"You'd better watch out, Charlie!" Colleen crowed. "She's _fornicated _with _all _of them so far!"

Charlie laughed self-consciously. It was not lost on her that Joey was beautiful but the last thing she intended to do was something like that. It was wrong on so many levels.

"Anyway," Irene said, steering the conversation again. "Understandably, she rebounded. She went from sweet and obedient to a nightmare. She has an attitude problem and spends most of her time trying to figure out how to wind people up."

"So you really do need to watch out," Indi said, agreeing with Colleen. "I am absolutely convinced that at least one of the people in your current position was manipulated into losing their jobs."

"They still willingly had sex with her!" Aden said defensively. "She didn't force them!"

"Yeah, sorry Indi, but just because you were sweet on the last guy…"

"He was a nice man," Indi said indignantly. "He didn't deserve to lose his job."

"He slept with his charge!" Aden pointed out. "Of course he deserved it!"

"Just because you didn't like him…" Indi said sourly.

Aden opened his mouth to launch into an argument. Irene immediately stepped in.

"Okay, can we call a truce, please?" she interrupted. "We don't need to have this debate _again_."

Charlie watched them all in astonishment.

* * *

That evening, once Leah had finished helping get Joey ready for her party, Charlie entered the room in order to escort her there.

"I hope you're not going to get all precious about anything you might see or hear tonight," Joey remarked as the pair of them walked through the grand house and outside to the waiting car.

"I think I can cope," Charlie said.

A man in a suit and hat climbed out of the Mercedes and opened the back door. Joey climbed in with the surprising dignity of a lady. _Some habits stick_, Charlie thought to herself with a small smile, considering the way the young woman had grown up.

"You must be the new bodyguard," the man said. "My name's Angelo, Angelo Rosetta."

He extended his hand. Charlie shook it.

"Charlie Buckton," she replied, very aware that he was shamelessly checking her out.

"Good luck," he remarked, nodding towards the car.

"Are you getting in or what?" Joey squawked from the backseat.

Rolling her eyes, Charlie climbed in beside her. Angelo walked back round to the driver's seat.

* * *

Angelo drove them towards town while Joey interrogated Charlie. When she realised the driver was listening, she drew up the privacy screen to shut him out.

"He's a dick," Joey declared.

"_You're _judging people for who they behave?" Charlie remarked. "Really?"

Joey snorted.

"He's been hitting on me since I was legal," she said sourly.

"I gather that male attention isn't really a problem for you," Charlie said.

"Only when it's wanted," Joey said. "Granted, it usually is. But like I said, he's a dick. Even I wouldn't go there. Would you?"

"No," Charlie said.

"Because you're gay?"

"Why are you obsessed with my sexuality?" Charlie wondered.

"Sex makes the world go round," Joey told her.

"I thought that was love."

"In fairy stories, maybe."

Charlie chuckled and shook her head.

"How does a girl of eighteen get so jaded?" she asked.

"Don't patronised me!" Joey snapped. "You're only three years older!"

"And a hell of a lot more mature!" Charlie snapped back.

Inside, she cursed herself for getting embroiled in a stupid argument.

"Is that because you had to work so hard to come to terms with your sexuality?" Joey asked.

Charlie laughed.

"You're really not going to let that go, are you?" she said.

"Maybe if you actually told me, I'd stop going on about it," Joey suggested.

"Doubtful," Charlie stated.

Joey just grinned at her. Angelo pulled up outside a club.

"Ready for a good night out?" Joey asked Charlie.

"As I'll ever be," Charlie reluctantly replied.

* * *

_Next time… Charlie endures a night out with Joey and her friends…_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

The music in the club was loud as Charlie, out of place in her suit, followed Joey who thread her way through the crowd and into an alcove where she apparently knew everyone already seated.

"Who's this?" a short haired, square jawed, tattooed guy asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Don't get excited," Joey replied, throwing herself onto the seat beside him. "She's a dyke."

Charlie glared hatefully at her and was already wondering why she had taken this stupid job in the first place. _Because it's the only one you can get_, she reminded herself.

"I'm Charlie," she said stiffly. "My sexuality is not up for discussion. And I'm Joey's bodyguard."

The man stood and shook her hand.

"Brax," he introduced himself.

He looked a little older than Joey but around Charlie's own age. He politely introduced the rest of the group.

"This is my brother, Heath," he said. "And these guys are Liam, Romeo, Stu, Tegan, Bianca and Hayley."

Charlie nodded at all of them and took a seat by the entrance to the alcove.

"Can I get you girls a drink?" Brax asked, standing up.

"I'll get them," Joey offered, getting to her feet.

She paused by Charlie.

"What do you want?" she asked in an unfriendly tone.

"I'll come with you," Charlie replied just as coldly.

The last thing she needed was for Joey to spike her drink somehow. And she wouldn't put it past her.

"Whatever," Joey replied, striding towards the bar.

Irritated already, Charlie followed her.

* * *

It had been a long night and it was far from over. Charlie hated every minute of it and longed to drag Joey back home, shove her into bed and be done with it.

"Who wants to head down to the beach?" Heath suggested.

"Hell yeah!" Tegan agreed eagerly.

There was a ripple of enthusiasm from everyone. Charlie was certain 'the beach' was a euphemism for something else. She dreaded to think what it would be.

"Come on," Joey said brightly, nudging Charlie to her feet.

"Where are we going?" the minder asked tiredly.

"The beach, duh," Joey mocked. "Heath just said it."

Remaining unimpressed, Charlie followed Joey and her friends out of the club.

* * *

They'd stopped to buy more alcohol on their way and now Charlie was sitting, very uncomfortably in a group of people who were very obviously getting stoned. She watched them pass an exceptionally large joint around and she tried not to let her cop instincts take over. What they were doing was illegal, not to mention immoral, as far as she was concerned. She felt violently upset with the situation but there was nothing she could do about it. And a bigger concern than that was that Joey was wasted – on booze, not cannabis. The joint hadn't got as far as her yet.

"Want a go?" Brax offered, handing it over to Charlie who visibly recoiled.

"Ooh, we've got ourselves a prude!" Heath mocked.

"I'm not here to engage," Charlie snapped. "I'm just here to babysit."

She and Joey scowled at each other. Brax passed Joey the joint instead. Charlie watched with interest for the next few minutes while Joey drank, gestured, laughed and talked but didn't actually smoke it before she passed it over to Tegan.

* * *

Much later that night, Joey flopped into Charlie's lap. Angelo was driving them home and the teenager was utterly wasted.

"Would you stroke my hair?" Joey asked.

Angelo chuckled from the front seat and Charlie rolled her eyes. She lifted her hand, wondering if it was a ploy of Joey's to trap her somehow. But then, she was so drunk that she doubted she thought coherently enough to plot. She looked down at Joey's sad, vacant face and gently stroked her hair. She saw her close her eyes and heard her sigh.

"If you throw up on me, I'll kill you," she warned.

Joey fell asleep.

* * *

_Next time… Charlie and Joey try to get a measure of each other…_


	6. Chapter 6

_I made a miscalculation yesterday so it'll be tomorrow that the new story 'Road to Somewhere' begins. Today, you get this one and 'Revenge'. I hope you enjoy them both. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Six**

It had been a few weeks and Charlie felt she had begun to settle into her new position. Joey still irritated her but she had actually come to quite enjoy the banter between them.

It was a Monday morning and as usual, Charlie got up early to use the gym and the pool before her shift started. She was surprised when she found Joey about to join her in the pool.

"It's the morning," she remarked. "One doesn't usually see this time of day."

Joey laughed at the posh voice she put on.

"Well, I heard that you like to do lengths in the morning so I thought I'd keep you company," Joey said, gliding over to swim in time with her.

"Great," Charlie said sarcastically. "I'm so happy!"

"Why don't you like me, Charlie?" Joey asked, easily keeping up with her breast stroke.

"Because you're a pain," Charlie replied easily.

"Aren't you afraid that I'm going to tell my Dad that I hate you and you have to go?"

"No," Charlie said. "Because the more annoyed you are by me not letting you break the rules, the more likely it is that I'll get a pay rise."

Joey smirked at her as they paused at the end of the pool.

"Good point," she said. "I guess I'll have to find another way of getting rid of you."

"I guess you will," Charlie said, pushing off to swim the next length.

Joey followed eagerly.

"You know, you don't actually have to spend all your time with me," Charlie remarked. "I'm not on shift for another hour."

"I like annoying you," Joey replied.

Charlie laughed and told her she was very good at it.

* * *

"Why exactly do you spend so much time with these people?" Charlie wondered as, once again, they climbed into the back of the chauffer driven car.

On school nights, she had an earlier curfew and one of Charlie's main tasks was to make sure she stuck to it.

"Because they're awesome," Joey replied, leaning lazily back in her seat.

"You have nothing in common with them," Charlie pointed out.

"We get pissed, we get high and we get laid," Joey replied. "That's three things."

"You get pissed," Charlie agreed. "But I haven't seen you even attempt the other two."

Joey caught Angelo smirking in the rear view mirror and shut off the window, turning a little angrily towards Charlie.

"Excuse me?" she demanded.

"You don't get high or laid," Charlie stated.

"I do so!"

"Really, because that first night and every night since I've seen you do everything _but _smoke the joints that get passed around," Charlie said.

Joey narrowed her eyes, alarmed that this woman was genuinely not afraid of her.

"You'd better shut up about that," she warned.

Charlie just laughed.

"If you dare tell any of my friends…"

Charlie held her hands up in defence.

"Your secret dies with me," she promised. "I think it's ridiculous and cute."

Joey frowned.

"I am neither ridiculous or cute," she snapped.

"You're both, sweetheart," Charlie assured her.

She was amused by how pissed off her charge was becoming.

"I'm not!" Joey insisted.

"Of course you're not," Charlie patronised.

"And as for the other thing," Joey lied. "I get laid all the frickin' time!"

"Sure you do," Charlie agreed in a tone that suggested she didn't believe her for a second.

"I do!" Joey protested. "I fucked all your predecessors for a start."

Charlie nodded but she was starting to not believe that either. She was starting to think that Joey Collins was all talk.

"I'll do you if you don't believe me!" Joey declared.

"Good luck trying," Charlie replied, feeling a little bad that she was enjoying their argument.

"Like you're not a dyke," Joey said, glaring at her. "I mean, could you be any more obvious?"

"Why are you so obsessed with my sexuality?" Charlie asked.

"I'm just amused by it," Joey said. "And I'm still curious about where you hide your dildo."

"Been looking for it, have you?"

"Maybe," Joey replied.

They both laughed.

"I've never argued with someone as much as you before," Charlie mused.

"I've had lots of people before you," Joey told her.

She settled back in her seat.

"But you're definitely the best," she added.

* * *

_Next time… Charlie and Joey begin to bond…_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Joey awoke with a sore head and a bad mood. As usual, she had drunk too much the night before and wondered if there was a way to fake drink the way she fake smoked and fake slept around. Frowning, her irritation that Charlie had sussed her out returned. This bodyguard was the only person who didn't seem to be taken in by her ploys and that annoyed her more than anything.

Sighing, she hauled herself out of bed and staggered when the world began to spin. Flopping back down on the bed, she decided that the world could come to her instead. She did not want to move.

* * *

"Well, the good news is that Joey's so hungover, she is refusing to get out of bed all day so aside from checking on her now and again, you can do whatever you like today," Leah informed Charlie when she and the rest of the staff sat down to breakfast together.

"Really?" Charlie said hopefully.

"Usually Mr Collins requires you to stay on the grounds but yes, when Joey has her grump in bed days, the minders can have a bit of a break," Irene explained.

"Is it wrong to hope that the hangover stays for a while?" Charlie asked, making the others laugh.

As usual, they all launched into a debate over whether Joey was really that bad.

* * *

After breakfast, Charlie headed on up to Joey's room and knocked politely on the door.

"Yes?" Joey said, sounding genuinely tired.

Charlie came in and perched on a chair.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Do you care?" Joey wondered.

"Only in terms of whether I get the day to myself or not," Charlie lied.

The truth was, as much as she wasn't sure she liked her, she was concerned. She didn't like to see her suffering and she was genuinely starting to believe that there was a good person beneath the bravado.

"Well, I'm staying here so yeah, I guess you do," Joey replied sounding unhappy.

Charlie frowned.

"Is there anything I can get you?" she asked.

"I thought you didn't care," Joey pointed out.

"Well, maybe I do a bit," Charlie admitted cautiously.

They made eye contact and shared tentative smiles.

"Why don't you try and get up?" Charlie suggested.  
"I don't want to," Joey replied petulantly.

Charlie sighed and shifted in her seat.

"Not even down to the pool?" she asked. "Sunshine, fresh air… I made a wicked mocktail."

Joey sat up just a little, looking interested.

"What kind of mocktail?" she asked.

"Any kind you like," Charlie replied, grateful for the stint she'd done as a barmaid between this job and her last. "What do you think?"

"Why are you being nice to me when you hate me?" Joey asked cautiously.

"I don't hate you," Charlie said. "Hate and irritation are two very different things."

They both grinned at each other. Decisively, Joey pulled back the covers and allowed Charlie to help her up.

"Now, are you too fragile to get ready yourself or shall I call Leah?" the minder asked.

"Too fragile," Joey said. "But you could always help instead."

Charlie let go of her. She bounced back onto the bed.

"Nice try," Charlie said. "But there is no way I'm letting you get me into trouble."

"But it could be so much fun," Joey coaxed.

"I require a lot of energy for that kind of fun," Charlie told her. "I doubt you'd be able to keep up."

She headed for the door, promising to send Leah in instead.

* * *

Half an hour later, Joey appeared outside her door in a bikini with a towel over her arm.

"Ready to enjoy the sun?" she asked, sounding a little brighter than she had earlier.

"Sure," Charlie said.

She hesitated but decided to go with it when Joey linked arms with her. Leah chuckled as she saw them head down the corridor together. Then she headed down to the kitchen where Irene was indulging in an extra coffee before she continued work.

"So it's actually true?" Irene asked when Leah said she'd sent Joey and Charlie off to the pool together. "Charlie's spending time with the girl voluntarily?"

"Looks like it," Leah confirmed.

"But she doesn't like her!" Colleen exclaimed.

Leah shrugged helplessly.

* * *

"Okay, this is really good," Joey complimented when she tasted the drink Charlie had made her at their makeshift bar. "Thanks."

"I'm sorry, did you just express gratitude?" Charlie asked in mock shock.

Joey just smirked at her and continued sipping.

"I always found it to be the perfect hangover cure," Charlie said.

She made a drink of her own and led Joey round to the sun loungers by the pool.

"So, why are you being nice to me?" Joey asked as they got settled.

Charlie shrugged.

"Maybe I don't think you're that bad after all," she admitted, although she remained cautious.

"That's what I keep telling everyone!" Joey exclaimed. "I'm a good girl."

Charlie snorted.

"I wouldn't go that far," she remarked.

Joey frowned and sucked some more mocktail through a straw.

"What about you, Charlie?" she asked. "Are you a good girl?"

"I'm practically an angel," Charlie lied.

Now it was Joey's turn to snort.

"What's so unbelievable about that?" Charlie wondered.

"Maybe because you got kicked off the police force," Joey told her.

Charlie jerked into a sitting position.

"Excuse me?" she snapped. "Who the hell told you that?"

Joey just smirked at her. Charlie sat back down.

"You didn't know that," she mumbled.

"Not until you confirmed it," Joey replied.

Charlie groaned.

"Why exactly did I agree to spend time with you again?" she wondered.

"Because I'm awesome," Joey told her.

* * *

_Next time… Charlie and Joey get to know each other a little better…_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

"I never meant to be like this, you know," Joey mused.

They were sat side by side on loungers by the pool and had been for most of the day. Both women were surprised to find that they were enjoying themselves.

"What do you mean?" Charlie wondered.

Joey swallowed, debating being honest. It wasn't her usual style these days.

"I mean, well, I doubt any one of your buddies remembers but I used to be a nice girl," Joey said, studying her face.

Charlie was struck by how genuinely vulnerable, she seemed.

"They remember," she replied honestly.

"But I just got so pissed off when I was being punished for what Brett did," Joey told her.

She eyed her quizzically.

"I presume you know the Brett story," she added.

"I do," Charlie confirmed.

"The first guy Dad hired was such a bastard," Joey continued. "He was really rigid with the rules and used to drag me home kicking and screaming before I even did anything wrong. He was horrible. But Dad wouldn't listen to me when I complained about him so I had to get rid of him another way."

"Right…" Charlie said uncertainly.

"So I seduced him and made sure we got caught and then Dad fired his arse," Joey concluded. "And I thought that would be it. I thought I could go back to my normal life but he just kept hiring bastard after bastard."

"And you got rid of them all the same way?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah," Joey confirmed. "Pretty much. I guess Dad got wise and thought I wouldn't be able to seduce a girl."

She smirked at her, making Charlie laugh.

"If only he knew you were a dyke…" Joey teased.

"Why are you so convinced I'm gay?" Charlie wondered.

"Well, you _are _a security guard," Joey pointed out.

"So?" Charlie said. "I'm sure a lot of straight girls have jobs like mine. And I'm a _body_guard, actually."

She smirked right back at Joey who grinned at her.

"So… are you?"

"Am I what?" Charlie asked, feigning innocence.

"Gay," Joey said.

"I still don't think it's any of your business," Charlie replied.

Over the past few weeks, she had become secretly fond of Joey but that didn't mean she trusted her. By her own admittance, she did whatever it took to get rid of her minders and Charlie didn't want to be another one to bite the dust.

"Have you left anyone behind, coming here?" Joey asked, altering the subject just a little.

"Just my parents and my sister," Charlie said.

She opted not to mention the girlfriend that had left her when she had lost her job.

"How old is your sister?" Joey wondered.

"She's just a kid," Charlie said. "But I really miss her. We're pretty close."

She sighed.

"It's her birthday in a few weeks and it's the first one I'll ever have missed."

Joey frowned.

"Well, maybe you could go…"

"Not if I'm babysitting," Charlie teased.

Joey pouted.

"You make _me _sound like a kid," she complained.

"Well, if the cap fits…"

"I'm nearly nineteen!" Joey protested. "And you're only twenty one."

"But I'm _so _much more mature!"

"You are not!" Joey insisted.

"You're still at school," Charlie pointed out.

"Only because I failed the year," Joey said glumly.

Charlie settled back down, becoming serious again.

"How come you did fail?" she asked gently.

"I couldn't concentrate," Joey admitted. "Everything was just going wrong with Brett and then getting watched twenty four seven. I did genuinely try with my exams and everything but nothing would go in. It all got a bit much for me. And without the situation changing, the chances are that I'll fail again. It's like _Groundhog Day_."

She laughed a little bitterly.

"I could always help you, if you like," Charlie offered without really thinking it through.

"Help me?"

"Yeah, like with studying and stuff," Charlie said. "If we have to spend all our time together anyway then we may as well do something useful with it. And like you say, it wasn't that long ago that I was studying at school myself."

Joey looked sceptical.

"You'd really help me revise?" she asked.

"Sure," Charlie replied.

"Well… okay," Joey said. "Thank you."

"Maybe if you finish school you'll get a bit more independence?" Charlie asked.

"I hope so," Joey admitted. "If I could get out and get a job and everything, Dad couldn't keep doing this to me, could he?"

"If you stop protesting against the rules and start proving yourself, maybe he'll let up a bit," Charlie agreed.

"You really hate me, don't you?" Joey remarked.

Charlie looked startled and quickly denied it.

"Then why are you so eager to lose your job?" she wondered.

"Because helping you help yourself is the right thing to do," Charlie told her.

Joey sat back on her lounger and smiled.

"Yeah," she said. "That sounds like a really good plan."

Charlie also smiled, contemplating another swim.

"So, how many women have you slept with?" Joey resumed.

Charlie groaned and jumped into the pool, declaring that Joey was a nightmare.

* * *

_Next time… Romeo hits on Charlie, who tries to convince Joey to change her life…_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

It was another night out for Joey and subsequently, Charlie. The bodyguard was already sick of it and they had only been there for an hour. She longed for Joey to grow up and realise these friends of hers were no good. And she longed to go home. But as usual, Joey was drinking heavily and having a good time with her mates.

Brax and Heath had both been hitting on her, even though, as far as she was aware, Brax was dating Tegan, who wasn't present for some reason. Not that Charlie particularly missed her. She hadn't warmed to her the first night or since. She was very possessive of Brax, which considering his flirting, was possibly understandable and always seemed to have a rather sour expression on her face.

"I'm sure you don't have to be on duty all the time," Romeo said, sidling up to Charlie, who tried her hardest not to roll her eyes.

He was a blonde surfer that had been friends with Joey for years. He'd been dropping in and out of school on a regular basis and Joey had secretly – and drunkenly – confided in her that his real name was Todd. She had also revealed that despite his lothario name, he was actually a virgin and she was secretly a little worried about him. Like her, the pair of them had been very good and well behaved until they had fallen in with Brax and his gang last year. His mother was an alcoholic and Romeo had vowed that he would never touch a drop. Now he got as drunk as the rest of them.

"Why don't you just have one drink?" he suggested, putting his arm around her.

She swiftly removed him and told him she was fine on lemonade.

"Come on, Charlie," he coaxed. "Let your hair down. Have some fun."

"I'm fine," she repeated. "Thank you."

Sighing, he stomped back over to Brax, who immediately laughed at him. As she suspected, the leader of the gang had convinced him to hit on her.

"Having fun?" Joey asked, plonking herself down in the next seat.

"Can we go home yet?" her minder asked tiredly.

"Nah!" Joey told her, also slinging her arm around her shoulder.

Charlie didn't bother to shrug her off.

"It's the weekend," Joey continued drunkenly. "We should be having fun at the weekend."

"I'd have a lot more fun back at your place," Charlie told her.

She regretted it when she heard it aloud. It wasn't quite what she had meant.

"Oh really?" Joey smirked, raising her eyebrows suggestively.

"Not like that!" Charlie corrected herself, swatting her away.

Joey pouted but gave way to a grin.

"You really need to lighten up and have some fun," she declared, hauling herself to her feet and joining Heath up at the bar.

* * *

As seemed to be their routine, Joey felt sick and miserable in the back of the car home. She lay with her head in Charlie's lap and her minder gently stroked her hair. Charlie was still cautious around Joey, aware that she had eagerly got her predecessors into a lot of trouble but she couldn't help but be nice to her when she was feeling so vulnerable.

"I feel like crap," Joey moaned sleepily.

Charlie chuckled softly and continued to stroke her hair.

"Then might I suggest not getting so pissed out of your head every weekend?" she remarked.

Joey shifted so that she was lying in her back, looking into Charlie's face.

"What else am I meant to do with my time?" she asked.

"Plenty of things," Charlie replied.

Joey looked dubious but was willing to hear her out.

"Like?" Joey asked. "What do you do with your weekends?"

"What, before I was tethered to you?" Charlie joked.

"Yeah," Joey grinned. "Because your world changed for the better."

Charlie laughed and continued to stroke Joey's hair.

"Well, I used to go out with friends for drinks," she ventured. "And I used to stop before I got even so much as tipsy because that's the responsible thing to do."

"You are so square!" Joey teased. "It's hard to imagine you're only a couple of years older than me!"

"I'm mature," Charlie corrected. "Not square."

Joey merely snorted but probed her to continue.

"I lived on the coast before I came here so I liked to go for runs along the beach and swims in the sea," Charlie told her. "I liked having lunch with friends, going to the movies, bowling…"

"Bowling!" Joey mocked.

"Yes, bowling!" Charlie said a little defensively. "It's fun!"

"I'll have to take your word for it," Joey told her.

"Well, why don't you ditch your car crashes of nights out and try it sometime?" Charlie suggested.

"Are you asking me out on a date?" Joey teased.

Charlie laughed.

"You wish!" she said.

Joey smirked at her in the same suggestive way she had in the bar.

"I do!" she replied easily.

"Only because you want to get me fired," Charlie stated certainly.

Joey hesitated but plastered the same devilish smile on the face again the cover. The truth was that she had grown rather attached to Charlie and it wasn't just a physical attraction, although that was definitely part of it.

"I'm getting kind of used to you," she said, yawning. "I might let you stick around for a little bit."

"To go bowling instead of holding your hair back one Friday night?" Charlie asked hopefully.

"I don't think Brax and that would be that interested in bowling," Joey said doubtfully.

"I wasn't inviting them," Charlie replied.

"Oh, so now you don't like my friends?" Joey asked in mock horror.

"I can't stand them," Charlie told her without apology.

Joey laughed and rolled back over, facing the front of the car but remaining in Charlie's lap.

"So, what else do you do on your big, fun nights?" she asked sarcastically.

"I go to the theatre, I play on the Wii…"

"Let me guess," Joey interrupted. "Bowling?"

Charlie laughed.

"Sometimes!" she admitted.

Joey allowed herself a small smile.

"Maybe I'll play with you sometime," she mused, allowing Charlie to catch her typical double meaning.

* * *

_Next time… Charlie and Leah look after drunk Joey, who agrees to try a more sober kind of fun…_


	10. Chapter 10

_I'm not entirely sure how bowling became such a central storyline in this but let's go with it! Lol. I hope you enjoy the chapter. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Ten**

Sitting on the bathroom floor, Joey was surprised and embarrassed to burst into tears. Angelo had brought them home just in time for her to throw up. Ever caring, Charlie had held her hair back and stayed close, trying to comfort her and just about managing to point out that it was her own fault and that she wouldn't get sick from bowling – something she thought was now likely to become a long running joke.

"Sorry," Joey mumbled as Charlie gathered her carefully into her arms.

"It's okay," she said softly.

"I bet you never get like this on one of your exciting bowling nights, do you?" Joey smirked.

But she looked pale and vulnerable. As infuriating as she was a lot of the time, Charlie couldn't help but feel a little moved.

"Maybe you should try it and find out," she suggested.

Joey sighed and sank against her, exhausted.

"Okay, sweetheart, we need to get you into your PJ's and ready for bed," Charlie said.

She blanched at the word 'sweetheart' and wondered where it had come from. She was grateful when Joey didn't comment.

"Joey?" she prompted.

Her charge attempted to sit up but sank back against her immediately.

"Joey, we need to get up," she persisted.

When Joey just cuddled up closer to her, Charlie gave up. She awkwardly reached into her pocket for her phone and called Leah, who appeared in the room immediately.

"Uh oh," the personal assistant said, hurrying forward and helping Charlie get Joey to her feet.

"Leah!" Joey mumbled, sounding somewhere between drunk and half dead.

"What kind of state have you got yourself into tonight?" Leah remarked as she and Charlie took Joey through to the bedroom and laid her on her mattress.

"I did speak to Mr Collins about it but he said not to interfere," Charlie said, feeling like she had failed in letting Joey get into such a mess. "Just to look after her. And make sure she didn't break the law."

Leah nodded and assured her she wasn't blaming her for anything.

"Help me get her shoes off?" she asked.

Charlie nodded and they took one foot each. Leah undid the belt of Joey's jeans and then opted to leave it at that. There was no harm in sleeping in your clothes so long as you were comfortable.

"If you lift her up, I can move the covers so they're on top of her so at least she can be tucked in," Leah said.

Charlie obeyed and they did their best for Joey who was sound asleep.

"Time to call it a night," Leah decided, eager to get back to her own bed.

Charlie nodded and turned to her own room. She paused at the door and turned back to Joey, sleeping soundly on her side. She crouched beside her bed and stroked her hair.

"Why do you do this to yourself?" she wondered quietly. "What's it going to change for you to stop?"

"I wish I could be like you," Joey mumbled sleepily.

"I bet you do," Charlie joked, thinking of her own life as nothing but a failure.

She moved to stand up but Joey held onto her neck, pulling her closer. Charlie rested on her chest for just a moment, feeling comforted, before extracting herself and heading into her own room.

* * *

The next morning, Joey woke up feeling considerably unwell. Pre-empting it, Charlie headed down to the pool bar and made her one of the mocktails that she had previous enjoyed so much.

"You read my mind," Joey groaned, hauling herself into a sitting position and sipping gratefully when she brought it up to her.

Charlie perched on the edge of the bed and smirked at her.

"Really?" she asked. "Your mind is readable in such a state?"

Joey snorted and then winced from head pain. As if by magic, Charlie presented her with painkillers.

"You're like an angel!" Joey stated, taking them and swallowing them quickly. "A sober, bowling angel."

Charlie laughed.

"Wow, you actually remember some of last night?" she asked.

"Some of it," Joey admitted. "Some."

They smiled at each other.

"Thank you for looking after me," Joey eventually said.

Charlie failed to mask the surprise on her face. Joey Collins didn't strike her as a grateful kind of girl.

"Don't look so shocked!" Joey complained. "I do say 'thank you' sometimes."

"Just not very often, hey?" Charlie teased.

Joey grinned back at her and sank against the pillows. She closed her eyes and Charlie was surprised to find herself gazing at her face. Even hungover and exhausted, she was beautiful. _Don't even go there_, Charlie warned herself. In a different life, nothing would matter if they liked each other. But in this life, Charlie was Joey's bodyguard and she couldn't take advantage of her station. And besides, they _didn't_ like each other.

"What are you thinking?" Joey asked, her eyes flashing open and making Charlie jump.

"Not much," she replied quickly, hoping she wasn't too red.

"You must have been thinking _something_?" Joey said, a teasing tone in her voice.

"I was wondering what traumas you'd like to put me through today," Charlie covered.

Joey half smiled at her.

"Well, I was thinking we could do something that you'd like to do," she ventured.

Again, Charlie was startled.

"I _am _a nice person, contrary to popular belief!" Joey insisted, although she didn't seem offended at all.

"Contrary to demonstration," Charlie remarked.

Joey poked her tongue out at her and then resumed drinking.

"So, what would you like to do?" Joey asked. "Bowling, per chance?"

Charlie laughed.

"You realise bowling was an example, don't you?" she said. "I'm not a serial bowler with my own ball and shoes or anything."

Joey laughed.

"That's just what you _want _me to think!" she declared.

She returned to her earlier question.

"I don't know," Charlie said anxiously.

An offer to actually enjoy herself hadn't exactly been what she'd been expecting that morning, even if Joey had been quite sweet the night before.

"Bowling it is, then," Joey said. "Would you like to invite anyone?"

"Um…"

"Like Leah or Aden or one of your other colleagues?"

Charlie raised her eyebrows, looking seriously at the younger woman.

"What is your game, Joey?" she asked directly.

"No game," Joey said, her voice sounding innocent enough.

"Then yes," Charlie said cautiously. "Let's go bowling. And I'll invite some people."

"Cool," Joey said. "Now, please leave me to my hangover."

Dismissed, Charlie exited the room.

* * *

_Next time… the staff take some persuading to spend time with Joey, Leah is concerned that Charlie has feelings for Joey and the bowling night goes ahead…_


	11. Chapter 11

_For Joeyfan83 because you said this one is a favourite. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Eleven**

Leah, Indi and Geoff all looked puzzled as Charlie proposed the plan to go bowling.

"But Joey only likes to spend her evenings throwing up and passing out," Geoff remarked sourly.

He personally had a strict anti-alcohol policy and if anyone had ever proved that it was worth sticking to, it was Joey Collins.

"Maybe she's trying to change," Aden suggested.

He for one saw the good in her, even if everyone else was critical. He didn't think he would take too kindly to his father controlling him and bullying him into submission, just because his brother had got himself into trouble. Not that his father would have noticed anything or paid any kind of attention. That was half the reason he had ended up in this job. He'd run away from home and Irene had taken pity on him, convincing Mr Collins to give him a job.

"I think that's pretty unlikely," Geoff said.

"Why don't you just give her a chance?" Aden snapped.

"Because she's a spoilt, rich bitch," Geoff snapped back.

"I'm up for it," Indi interjected. "She seems nice enough to me. And like Aden said, maybe she's trying to change."

"She is a tiny bit friendlier these days," Leah ventured. "A teeny, tiny bit."

Charlie sat down in a chair, where they were all assembled in the staff dining room.

"I know you guys probably don't see it but I spend all my time with her, pretty much and there's a very sweet, almost vulnerable side to her," she explained. "And I really think that if she can shake off some of those horrible friends of hers, she'll be a lot nicer."

"She's got you duped too, has she?" Geoff said. "Nice knowing you, Charlie. Good luck finding a new job."

"Geoff!" Indi complained, slapping him on the arm.

"It's not like that," Charlie said quickly, hoping she wasn't too flushed. "I just want to look out for her. Be her friend."

"It's not possible," Geoff said.

"Well, how about you're not fucking invited?" Aden snapped, standing up.

Telling Charlie that he would meet them all out the front at seven, he left.

"I think he feels a bit protective," Leah said. "He was pretty lost before he came here and managed to sort himself out and everything."

Charlie nodded.

"Well, thank you for including me but I think I'll stay here," Geoff said, also leaving.

"Count me in, Charlie," Indi said, getting to her feet. "I think it's really nice that you're trying to help her."

Alone, Leah turned to Charlie.

"Can I ask you a question without you getting pissed at me?" she asked.

Charlie swallowed, having a feeling that she knew what was coming next.

"I promise to only ask once and then to leave it alone," Leah added.

"Shoot," Charlie agreed, shifting a little in her seat.

"You're not developing feelings for Joey, are you?" Leah asked.

"No!" Charlie said quickly, although she wasn't completely sure it was true. "I mean, I like her but I… No."

Leah didn't look terribly convinced.

"I'd never act on anything," Charlie concluded.

She couldn't help but think that Joey was beautiful and unlike some people, she really liked her as a person. She supposed that constituted an attraction and possible feelings. But she meant it when she said nothing would happen between them, even if Joey did happen to feel the same way – which Charlie doubted.

"Okay," Leah said, her lips forming a thin line. "But just… be careful?"

"I promise," Charlie replied.

* * *

"I invited a couple of people tonight," Joey said when Charlie arrived to take her out bowling. "They're going to meet us there."

She caught Charlie's fallen expression in the mirror.

"Not Brax or that lot," she promised. "Just Romeo, Liam and Bianca."

"That's three people," Charlie said sourly as Joey turned to face her. "A couple means two."

Joey smirked at her and stood up, looking rather striking in skinny black jeans and a low cut, black top.

"Semantics," she said.

Charlie rolled her eyes as they headed out together.

"So, who did you manage to drag out?" Joey asked.

"Leah, Aden, Indi and Angelo," Charlie said.

Joey wrinkled her nose.

"Angelo?" she asked.

"Yeah, you know, the man that drives you around everywhere?" Charlie reminded her.

"I know who he is!" Joey said, still looking unhappy. "But he's such a loser."

"And all your friends are delightful, are they?"

"He's a perve!" Joey complained.

"He's fine," Charlie said dismissively, jostling her out the door where their fellow bowlers were waiting.

"Maybe you're not such a dyke after all," Joey remarked.

* * *

An hour and a half later, Joey wasn't about to admit to anyone that she was having a good time. She was thoroughly enjoying spending an evening with Charlie where they were actually interacting and having fun together, instead of her minder just supervising. Leah had cracked a few jokes and Joey secretly already liked her a bit.

She had been having a laugh with Aden and steering clear of Angelo, who had spent most of the night looking lustfully at Charlie. Joey was fairly sure that he was barking up the wrong tree and again, wouldn't admit it anyone but was feeling a bit jealous. She liked Charlie. She thought she was wonderful, even though she tried not to. She was beautiful and kind and Joey thoroughly enjoyed spending time with her.

Liam seemed a bit jittery but Bianca appeared to be looking after him and in an interesting turn of events, Romeo and Indi seemed to very much have hit it off. All in all, the night was turning out to be a success.

"So, this is what you call a civilised night out, is it?" Joey asked cheerfully.

Charlie ignored the shiver that went through her as Joey slipped her arm around her waist.

"It is," she confirmed. "What do you think?"

"I think that if we made Angelo wait in the car then I could happily do this again," Joey said.

Charlie laughed, very aware of Joey's close proximity.

"Angelo's not so bad," she said.

"He's practically humping your leg!" Joey complained.

"Jealous?" Charlie quipped.

"Nah," Joey smirked, stepping away ever so slightly. "I reckon I'd have more success with humping your leg than he ever would."

* * *

That night, Leah and Charlie were pleased not to actually have to tuck Joey into bed. She wasn't drunk or disorderly in the slightest.

"See, you can enjoy yourself without the aid of alcohol," Charlie remarked in the doorway between her room and Joey's. "It's entirely possible!"

"Yeah, alright," Joey conceded. "I had a good time. And some of the staff here aren't actually so bad."

"Even me?" Charlie joked.

"Even you!" Joey admitted.

They laughed softly, breaking off and looking into each other's eyes.

"Well, um… I should go to bed," Charlie decided, shifting her position and looking a little awkward.

Joey nodded, struck by how beautiful she looked.

"Thank you for tonight," she said sincerely.

Charlie smiled at her. She was surprised when Joey hugged her quickly and then hurried off to bed. _This girl's going to be the death of me_, she thought to herself as she headed off into her own room.

* * *

_Next time… Against Leah's advice, Charlie spends more social time with Joey…_


	12. Chapter 12

_For luckdog to say thank you for your friendship. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Twelve**

On Sunday morning, Joey joined Charlie down at the pool.

"You know, I do come here to get away from you," Charlie joked from beneath her sunglasses.

She missed her job with the police but getting a private swimming pool at home really wasn't so bad. She thought she could get used to this.

"I know," Joey replied, settling on a sun lounger beside her. "That's why I follow you."

"Well, I'm starting to think you might have some sort of crush on me," Charlie teased.

"You wish," Joey smirked.

"Well, you're pretty obsessed with knowing everything about me…"

"I like to know who I'm dealing with," Joey said. "And which buttons to push. So to speak."

"So to speak," Charlie chuckled.

"So, what are you doing on your day off?" Joey asked.

"Getting pestered by my charge," Charlie replied.

Joey grinned to herself. She liked the way that Charlie never missed a beat. She enjoyed the banter between them. She almost felt like they were friends.

"What else?" she asked.

"Not much," Charlie said. "It depends if you leave me alone or not."

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the movies," Joey ventured.

Charlie turned her head and lifted her glasses, peering at her curiously.

"I'm off shift," she said.

Joey tried not to let the disappointment show on her face.

"I know," Joey said. "It's just that you mentioned the other day wanting to see that _Total Recall_ movie and I thought it sounded good so I wondered if you'd like to go together."

Charlie continued to look sceptical.

"Not as work," Joey added. "Just as…"

She wanted to say 'friends' but she felt like a fool.

"Forget it," she suddenly said, moving to get off her lounger.

"Wait," Charlie said, touching her arm.

They both felt a thrill shoot through them. They both tried to ignore it.

"I'd love to go to the movies with you," she said.

Joey smiled.

"Really?"

"As long as you're not one of those irritating people who talks the whole way through the film," Charlie added with a grin.

Joey sat back on the lounger and got comfortable.

"And as long as you don't steal all the popcorn," she said.

* * *

"Charlie, I really don't think this is a good idea," Leah said.

Charlie had come to visit her in her room and happened to mention the cinema plan.

"Why?" Charlie asked, a little worriedly.

"You're attracted to her," Leah pointed out.

Charlie hissed at her to be quiet. Joey was in the adjoining room, after all. The last thing Charlie needed was for her to think she had feelings for her.

"And anyway," Charlie added. "Why does that even matter?"

"Because she's manipulative," Leah said. "If you've shown any kind of hint that you might like her, she'll exploit it, Charlie. You know her history."

Charlie sighed and shifted in her seat, twisting her hands together.

"I think we've really bonded," she admitted.

"That's probably just what she wants you to think," Leah said. "Charlie, I don't want to see you go the same way the others did. We all really like you."

"I'm not going to do anything like they did," Charlie promised. "I would never go there. But Leah, beneath the attitude, there really is a vulnerable girl. I think she just wants some friendship."

Leah's mouth formed a thin line as she remained unconvinced.

"Well, on your head be it, Charlie," she said unhappily. "I really hope you're right."

* * *

On the other side of the wall, Joey moved away and sat on her bed. She'd heard Leah refer to her as manipulative, which had prompted her to listen in. She liked Leah and she was hurt that she thought so badly of her. But then, she had to admit she had given her cause. But she smiled as she thought of the way Charlie had defended her. It gave her a warm glow inside and she was eager to be friends with her and not mess anything up. It had been a long time since anyone had actually believed in her.

* * *

Angelo dropped Charlie and Joey off at the cinema. He had been angling for an invitation rather obviously but neither of them had welcomed him to watch the film with them. They were secretly looking forward to spending time together outside of their usual roles.

"Are you a sweet or salty kind of girl?" Charlie asked as they queued up for snacks.

"What do you think?" Joey asked coyly.

Charlie blushed a little and laughed.

"I think I'm going to go with sweet," she decided.

"Really?" Joey asked in surprise.

"Yep," Charlie said. "I think you just like to pretend that you're salty."

Joey giggled and put her arm around Charlie's waist. Again, they felt a thrill go through them. Again, they ignored it.

"You're the first person in a long time who's ever thought that about me," Joey said, releasing her but not stepping away.

"That's because you work so hard at making people think badly of you," Charlie said.

"Then how come you see through me?" Joey asked.

"I don't know," Charlie said. "But I'm glad I do. And I hope this is the beginning of helping you changing your life."

Joey swallowed. They moved forward in the queue. _Me too_, she thought silently, _me too_.

* * *

_Next time… Charlie and Joey share a moment…_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

"That was a great film!" Joey enthused as she and Charlie exited the cinema together.

Charlie smiled at how excitable she was. She felt like a genuine friendship was beginning to emerge and she loved it. She was aware of the sparks shocking through her every time Joey's hand had touched hers in popcorn reaches. But there was no way she would act on any feelings she was starting develop. For starters, she would get fired. And although she was beginning to trust and admire the woman in her care, there was a tiny part of doubt as to her motives in her mind. And she knew even if there wasn't, Leah would continuously remind her of it anyway.

"What did you think of it?" Joey asked, linking arms with her on their way out into the night.

"Yeah, I really enjoyed it," Charlie enthused. "And look! You had fun without alcohol!"

"I slipped some vodka into the Pepsi," Joey said.

Charlie abruptly stopped walking, looking horrified. Joey snorted with laughter.

"Chill out!" she said. "I was joking!"

"You'd better have been," Charlie told her, resuming their walk to where Angelo would be waiting for them at the car.

"I was," Joey promised. "Although, if that means you can't detect booze in a drink…"

"I can, don't worry," Charlie assured her. "So there's no point trying anything."

Joey just continued to giggle as Angelo stepped out of the car to open the back door for them to get in.

"What's so funny?" he wondered.

"Nothing!" the girls said in sing song unison.

He frowned, closing the door behind them and wondering why he always got stuck out in the car park while everyone else had fun. _Because it's your job_, he reminded himself, walking back round to the driver's seat. He knew he wouldn't normally mind. It was largely because he wanted to be the one going to the cinema with Charlie and he didn't know why she would want to spend time with Joey, of all people, on her day off work. He'd been angling for a date with her for months but she didn't seem to be getting any of his hints. _Maybe I should go with the direct approach_, he mused, starting the car and driving back towards the Collins mansion.

* * *

Arriving back home, Charlie and Joey headed to their rooms. Depositing Joey safely in her luxury abode, Charlie thanked her for inviting her out.

"So, spending time with me wasn't too hideous?" Joey asked, leaning against the doorframe.

"Spending time with you isn't hideous," Charlie said.

There was a cautious part of her that was worried about showing her hand. But at the same time, she didn't want to be less than honest with the girl that was swiftly becoming her friend.

"Really?" Joey teased. "I thought you couldn't stand me."

"Once upon a time, that was very true," Charlie confirmed. "But not now."

"What's changed?" Joey wondered.

Charlie couldn't help but notice how earnest she sounded.

"I got to know you," she said.

Joey offered a half smile that Charlie found endearing. And a little bit sexy.

"I really love spending time with you," Joey said.

She surprised her with a hug. Their hearts pounded together in their chests for a moment before they drew apart, just barely. Charlie found herself gazing into Joey's eyes. She watched Joey lick her lips and wanted nothing more than to kiss her. As if in slow motion, Joey moved forward, intending to close the gap between them. Charlie drew away just as they got close. Joey flushed and both of them looked embarrassed.

"Goodnight," Charlie said hastily, hurrying off to her own room.

Joey groaned and kicked the door shut. She flopped face down on the bed, replaying the moment over and over again in her head.

* * *

The following morning, after a difficult night's sleep, Charlie still woke up in a good mood. Her Monday duties involved escorting Joey to her posh school and supervising her lessons and breaks and generally making sure she behaved. Personally, Charlie thought it was overkill. Only Romeo and Stu were at school with Joey and while Stu was in a different year, Romeo was a good guy and not likely to lead her astray. However, she had heard on the grapevine that between minders, Joey had been known to sneak out so she supposed it was good she was there.

She firmly believed that once Joey had graduated and went off to University or out to work or whatever it was she planned to, things would get better. If she just had some freedom and responsibility, Charlie was sure she'd grow up overnight. And having spent proper time with her now, she didn't think she had as much growing up to do as she liked to pretend.

She headed down to the pool early in order to have a swim and then hurried back up to her room to get washed, dressed and ready for work. With fifteen minutes left, she headed downstairs to the servants' quarters in order to gobble down some breakfast. Colleen always scolded her that she ate on the run but it was either that, get up earlier or skip the swim. Eating on the go seemed like the best option.

"Glad to see someone's perky today," Leah commented, sinking into a chair while Charlie blew on her coffee, willing it to cool quicker.

"Who isn't perky?" she wondered.

"Our delightful Ms Collins," Leah complained.

Charlie frowned and sat down with her.

"What's wrong with her?" she asked worriedly.

"Hell if I know," Leah said. "But she is in one bitchy mood today. Didn't you guys have a good time last night?"

"I thought we had," Charlie said, rather crestfallen.

She wondered silently if their lack of kiss had pissed her off. Then she wondered if it had been a plan all along and now she was annoyed that things weren't going as she'd hoped. _Stop accusing her of everything_, Charlie warned herself.

"Well, something's pissed her off," Leah said. "Good luck!"

Charlie nodded, thanked Colleen for the coffee and dashed out, wondering what would befall her today. Every time she thought she was on the right path with Joey, it changed.

* * *

_Next time… Charlie bites the bullet and talks things through with Joey…_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

"So, what's pissed you off?" Charlie asked, getting right to the point as she and Joey got into the back of the car so that Angelo could take them to school.

"What has it got to do with you?" Joey snapped.

"Well, you were fine last night and then…"

"And then you humiliated me!"

As usual, Angelo was listening in. Charlie blocked him off.

"What do you mean I humiliated you?" she asked, genuinely concerned.

Joey scowled and turned away, looking out of the window of the posh car. Charlie tugged on her arm, forcing her to face her.

"Joey, talk to me!" she insisted.

"You made me think that you liked me and then you rejected me," the younger girl said.

Charlie was stunned to see how vulnerable she was. She had no idea what to say.

"Joey…"

"What was it, Charlie?" Joey asked. "You heard all about my reputation and thought you'd play me at my own game?"

"No!" Charlie insisted. "Of course not!"

"Then why?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Charlie lied. "There's never been anything between us but friendship. And a professional, working relationship."

Joey stared at her in disbelief.

"You _were_ there last night, weren't you?" she asked.

"Yes," Charlie said. "We had a nice evening, said goodnight and then went our separate ways. There's no need to say anything more about it. And there's no need to take your bad mood out on the rest of the world."

Joey glared at her.

"Whatever," she muttered.

She turned back to the window, wishing she could escape Charlie, even for a second.

* * *

The day had been long and very much a struggle for both Charlie and Joey. They'd barely spoken and neither of them were in a great mood. It was a relief to separate back at home, with Joey having dinner with her parents and Charlie heading down into the servants quarters with the people she was more comfortable with.

"She never lightened up then?" Leah asked as Colleen served them all their food.

"Nope," Charlie said grimly.

"I don't understand," Aden said, joining them at the table. "You were really starting to make progress with her, weren't you?"

"I thought I was," Charlie said wistfully.

She was devastated at her relationship with Joey seemingly being ruined.

"What happened?" Leah asked.

Charlie felt uncomfortable under her scrutiny, with her being aware that she had feelings for her charge.

"She just got the wrong end of the stick, that's all," she said unhappily.

* * *

That evening, Charlie braced herself to go and talk to Joey. She couldn't bear the tension between them, especially not after the way they had bonded in recent weeks. Taking a deep breath, she knocked tentatively on the door.

"What?" the eighteen year old barked.

"Can I come in?" Charlie asked through the wood.

"Whatever," Joey replied.

Taking another breath, Charlie pushed open the door. She found Joey sat at her large, oak desk in lamplight, poring over some papers.

"What are you up to?"

"Writing a novel," Joey snapped, not turning around. "What do you think?"

Charlie hovered anxiously behind her, hoping she would look at her.

"Can we talk?" she asked when it became apparent that she was going to be ignored.

"I have nothing to say to you," Joey replied.

Sighing heavily, Charlie pulled up a chair and sat beside her.

"Then I'll talk," she decided.

She caught Joey offering her a sidelong glance at her, although she pretended to keep making notes for school.

"I'm attracted to you," Charlie said honestly.

Joey dropped her pen, sat up and looked at her.

"Excuse me?"

"I think you're beautiful," Charlie told her. "But more than that, I think you're a wonderful person. I think you're sweet, even though you hide it well. You crack me up and I have so much fun with you. And last night, I genuinely did want to kiss you."

Joey eyes lit up but she looked troubled.

"So why didn't you?" she asked.

"Because I'm your guard, Joey," Charlie said. "It's my job to look after you, to protect you, to keep you out of trouble. It's not my job to take advantage of you."

"But you wouldn't be!" Joey protested. "Not if I _wanted_ you too. Which I do."

"It would still be taking advantage and I can't do that," Charlie said.

"But it's not like you're that much older than me or anything," Joey argued. "Barely a couple of years."

"I know," Charlie said. "And in the real world, it wouldn't be a problem. In the real world, I wouldn't have any hesitation, believe me."

Joey narrowed her eyes, searching her face.

"Is this because you don't trust me?" she asked.

"Sorry?"

"You think I'm being disingenuous or something," Joey accused, although mildly. "You think I'm tricking you?"

"No!" Charlie said, taking both her hands. "No, I trust you. I promise. I feel like… like I've really got to know you over the last few weeks. The real you."

Joey smiled sadly at her. She reached out and stroked Charlie's face.

"Then why won't you be with me?" she asked sadly.

"Because I can't," Charlie said. "I can't be with you and be your bodyguard at the same time. And I can't lose my job. I'm sorry."

"You could get another job," Joey said hopefully.

Charlie laughed a little bitterly and shook her head.

"I was beyond lucky that your Dad was willing to take me on," she said. "Otherwise, I'm pretty much unemployable."

"Why?" Joey wondered.

She was surprised when Charlie actually told her.

"I was kicked off the force because I shot someone," the former police officer admitted.

Joey couldn't hide her surprise.

"You what?"

"I was pretty new to the job and we were chasing a suspect," Charlie explained. "He turned and pulled a gun out and I shot him before he could shoot me or any of my colleagues."

Joey nodded slowly.

"It was lawful and it would have just been a blot on my record if he hadn't been the son of someone pretty important," Charlie explained. "They would have dragged me and the local police station through every court they possibly could if they hadn't been appeased with a public apology and the loss of my job, plus the promise that I would never wear a uniform again."

"But he was going to shoot you," Joey protested.

"I couldn't prove it," Charlie replied. "Plus… I didn't cope all that well afterwards."

"How so?"

"I still get nightmares," Charlie admitted. "I suffered with panic attacks and all sorts. I guess the guilt of taking a life has been pretty overwhelming. And… well, I was falling to pieces anyway so it was easier all round for me to leave. My Dad has never been so ashamed of anyone in his whole life though."

Joey squeezed her hand.

"I'm so sorry," she said. "So sorry for what you went through."

They smiled sadly at each other.

"Anyway, I just… I wanted to clear the air, okay?" Charlie said, drawing away. "Can we go back to the way we were?"

"Yeah," Joey sighed, evidently not happy about it. "We can."

"Great," Charlie said, standing up and heading for the door.

"Charlie?" Joey said.

Her minder turned back around to face her.

"When, like… I don't know, sometime a hundred years in the future when my Dad gives me some actual freedom… could we?"

Charlie grinned.

"Of course we can."

* * *

_Next time… Joey has a surprise for Charlie…_


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

It was Saturday morning and Charlie was taking time out by the pool before she started work for the day. She'd done several lengths and still very much appreciated being able to swim so often, although that was far from her favourite thing about the house now. In all honesty, her favourite thing about it was Joey. She had started looking eagerly forward to her shifts and the easy banter between them now was a definite highlight of her day.

But today was not going to be easy. Today, it was Ruby's birthday and although she would just about be able to make a day trip tomorrow, today, she would miss her party for the first time since she'd been born.

"Good morning," Joey greeted pleasantly.

As had become their weekend ritual, Joey presented her with one of the mocktails Charlie had taught her to make and plonked herself down beside her.

"Thanks," Charlie said, accepting the drink gratefully.

She couldn't help but appreciate the changes in her charge. When they'd first met, Joey had been rude and insolent but now, she couldn't be more courteous. She was funny and kind, generous and sweet. And not just to Charlie either. Even people like Colleen had noticed that she was nicer.

"Are you okay?" Joey asked. "You seem a bit down."

"I'm okay," Charlie said unconvincingly. "It's just…"

"Oh, it's your sister's birthday today," Joey remembered. "Her party."

Charlie nodded and forced a smile, hoping Joey didn't think she was being silly.

"We should probably do something fun today to make you feel better then," Joey decided.

"Please not clubbing?" Charlie begged.

"How about… Ruby's party?" Joey suggested.

Charlie choked on her drink.

"What are you talking about?"

"You can't have forgotten her already!" Joey said.

Charlie's bewilderment increased.

"I already spoke to your Dad and I couldn't get the day off," she said.

"Well, you're not technically getting the day off," Joey said. "But I did convince him that I wanted to go to a party that just happens to be in your house so you, my dear, have the pleasure of escorting me."

Charlie just stared at her.

"Joey, please don't joke about this…"

"I'm not joking," Joey assured her. "And I got Leah to call your folks and they're fine with me staying over with you so you can relax and enjoy yourself and we can come back tomorrow. And as that really _is _your day off, you get some time off on Monday evening to pay your hours back."

"You want to trek hours away to go to a teenager's party?" Charlie asked.

"I want you to be happy," Joey replied. "And I know how much it means to you to be there. So, it's up to you whether you drive in your cute, little car or we get Angelo to take us but we'll need to let Dad's PA know so that she can book him into a hotel for the night. Although, I'm sure Mr Pervert would rather bunk with you and dump _me _at the hotel instead."

Charlie snorted with laughter.

"I'd much rather bunk with you," she said.

"I bet you would," Joey smirked, raising her eyebrows suggestively.

Charlie laughed again and pulled her into a hug. They parted reluctantly and found themselves looking into each other's eyes.

"Thank you," Charlie said sincerely. "Thank you so much."

Joey sat back on the edge of her sun lounger, rather startled at how happy she had made her. She realised then just how long it had been since she'd really done something nice for someone just for the sake of it. For too long, she had been playing careful games of manipulation, always out for what she could get and not letting people best her. But she trusted Charlie more than she had ever trusted another person, even her brother. And so far, Charlie had proved herself time and again. And even more than trusting her, Joey adored her. She was eager to do anything she could to make her smile the way she was right now.

"It's my pleasure," she said. "Now, we should leave as soon as we can really, if you're to spend as much time with your sister as possible. Now, you make a decision about Angelo and then get packing."

She grinned and skipped off back into the main house.

* * *

Charlie could still hardly believe it as she hurriedly packed a bag, ready to go home to Ruby's party. She couldn't help but smile at the thought of Joey's kind gesture and the way she had taken her hopes to heart. She'd obviously really listened to how important it was to her to go to the party and she'd managed to make it work. Charlie felt more than a little touched.

She had decided that it would be nice not to have to drive all that way and that chilling out in the back of a posh car with Joey would be much more fun. Plus, she was fairly certain that she could convince Angelo and Joey to let Ruby jump in for a spin when they arrived. She knew her sister would love that. And it would also feel pretty good to show up looking like she had really made something of herself when the people in her hometown, including her father, believed she was a complete failure.

Her job now didn't exactly compare to Detective Buckton's hopes of his daughter following in his footsteps but she liked to think that she was making the best of things. She liked to think that someday, she could still make him proud.

She was roused from her thoughts by a knock on her door.

"Come in," she called.

Leah opened the door, announcing that she'd come to say goodbye.

"Thanks," Charlie said. "We'll be back tomorrow. I still can't quite believe we're going!"

Leah chuckled at her friend's childlike excitement.

"I have to admit, it was pretty sweet of Joey to arrange it all," she said. "You're bringing out a very sweet side to her, Charlie."

The former police officer smiled and zipped her bag up.

"She just needed someone to give her a chance," she said.

They were interrupted by Joey appearing in the doorway.

"Come on!" she said in an exaggerated fashion. "We're losing time!"

Chuckling, Charlie hugged Leah and followed her charge out of the house.

* * *

_Next time… Ruby is thrilled with the arrival of Charlie and Joey…_


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

"So, what are your folks like?" Joey wondered.

As usual, she had put a block between the back and the front of the car so that Angelo couldn't eavesdrop on their conversation. She also liked to keep Charlie all to herself, especially knowing that Angelo wanted the same thing.

"Um… Dad's pretty unapproachable," Charlie admitted. "But Mum's lovely."

"We're not related, are we?" Joey cracked.

Then she shuddered at the thought, very aware of her attraction to her bodyguard. She just wished that Charlie would be willing to do something about it. That aside, she longed for patience and the ability to earn her own independence. Then, she had high hopes for the future.

"I hope not!" Charlie laughed.

Joey grinned and cuddled up to her, glad of the privacy. She felt Charlie stiffen and then relax, putting her arm around her.

"Maybe that's why we have so much in common," Joey mused. "We come from similar places."

"I hope you mean parentals," Charlie remarked. "Because you might get a shock going from your fancy house to my humble abode."

"I'm sure your place is fine," Joey said.

Mostly, she was just happy to get away from home for a while. But more than that, she was happy to get to spend the time with Charlie. It felt special, like they were taking some sort of holiday together.

"You have no idea," Charlie told her. "You live in a palace!"

"Not really a palace," Joey objected.

"A big, fat mansion," Charlie countered.

"Okay, I'll give you that," Joey agreed. "But I'm not a snob or anything."

"We'll see," Charlie replied.

* * *

Several hours later, Angelo pulled up outside the address Charlie had given him. Ruby was bounding towards her sister before she was even out of the car. Charlie caught her sibling up in a hug and spun her around. Joey hung back, amused and rather touched at their genuine affection for each other. It was something she had only ever briefly shared with Brett and that had been a long time ago. She still didn't quite understand why her father was so convinced she was going to follow her big brother down the path he took. Why on earth would she want to do that? She thought he was an idiot.

"Is this her?" Ruby asked, peering round her sister at Joey, who felt suddenly shy.

Charlie grinned but also felt shy and hoped no member of her family would come out with anything resembling the phrase 'we've heard _so _much about you'. She knew her father wouldn't. They didn't discuss anything remotely resembling feelings but she had shared her affection for Joey with both her mother and her sister.

"Hi," Joey said, shaking hands with Charlie's little sister. "Pleased to meet you."

"And you," Ruby said. "Charlie talks about you all the time."

Charlie cringed. Joey looked pleased.

"Happy birthday, by the way," the eighteen year old added.

Ruby beamed at her.

"Thank you," she said. "Come in, come in…"

She halted when Angelo stepped out of the car.

"Um…"

"You can go to your hotel until we need you again," Joey dismissed.

She still had no time for her chauffer and she doubted she ever would. Ruby looked a little flustered but Charlie was used to it by now.

"Shall we go inside?" the former police officer suggested.

She still felt a little nervous about showing the rich girl her family home but she was also quite excited about having a free weekend with her.

"Yes," Ruby said eagerly, helping the girls with their bags and leading the way.

* * *

Inside, Charlie was impressed with Joey's rehearsed manners, no doubt instilled in her from a very early age, as she was introduced to Detective and Mrs Buckton. Ruby was eager to get to know her in great detail and had made no bones about asking for a ride in the limousine. Joey hadn't hesitated in agreeing and had even offered to wait for the party so that Ruby's friends could come for a ride too.

"Thank you for being so good to her," Charlie said, leading the way up the stairs so that she could show Joey her room and dump their bags. "I'm sure the last thing you want to do is hang out with a bunch of thirteen year olds but this really means a lot to me."

"I know," Joey said. "And therefore it means a lot to me too."

They smiled affectionately at each other. Joey realised then that she wanted to spend as much time as possible keeping that smile on her minder's face.

"Okay, this is your room," Charlie said, opening a door. "Sorry it's not as grand as you're used to."

Joey couldn't help but grin at the small double bed, desk and wardrobe crammed into a room so small that there was hardly any floor space.

"It's a palace," she smirked.

Charlie laughed and put Joey's bags on the bed.

"The bed's comfy though," she promised. "It's where I was staying between leaving the police force and coming to work with you."

Joey paused.

"So, where are you going to sleep tonight?"

"Oh, I'll crash on the couch," Charlie said.

"Well, that doesn't sound very fair," Joey mused.

"Fairer than making a guest sleep there," Charlie pointed out.

Joey looked at the bed and then at her bodyguard, raising her eyebrows suggestively.

"I don't think so," Charlie objected, although the idea of sharing a bed with the woman she found herself falling for was not unattractive.

"Don't you think you can control yourself?" Joey teased.

Charlie laughed.

"I was more concerned about you," she lied.

"I'll be good," Joey said. "Maybe. And anyway, how are you going to be a good bodyguard when you're not even on the same floor as me? I could sneak out at any moment and run off into the night and then you're pretty screwed, aren't you? I mean, what would you say to my Dad?"

"But you wouldn't do that to me, would you?" Charlie challenged.

"Probably not," Joey said. "Unless I got really lonely up here by myself and I felt rejected because you'd rather sleep on a sofa than share a room with me for one night, even though I promised not to try anything with you."

"But you didn't promise," Charlie reminded her.

"I promise now," Joey said.

Charlie considered her options.

"Fine," she agreed. "But no funny business."

"Cross my heart."

* * *

_Next time… Charlie can't please her father but Ruby has a brilliant birthday…_


	17. Chapter 17

_Hi everyone. Sorry for abandoning you. The cat situation got rather more serious and we had to rush him in for emergency surgery and stuff so the whole thing has been a bit of a nightmare. He's home now and has a little naked belly and stitches but he's healing well and improving every day so hopefully we won't have to deal with anymore trauma! And hopefully I can get back into a pattern of updating more regularly again. Sorry it's been a bit erratic and I hope you enjoy the chapter. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Seventeen**

Charlie and Joey were both enjoying themselves. Charlie's parents had spared no expense, as usual for Ruby's party with her friends. Ruby had also rather proudly announced that her sister and her sister's friend were going to take them on a chauffeur driven tour round the city.

"So, how's the job working out for you, Charlie?" Ross asked, as his eldest daughter poured herself a fresh glass of lemonade.

"Yeah, it's really good," she enthused.

It might not have been what either of them had planned for her life but she genuinely enjoyed her work these days. She just hoped her growing feelings for Joey wouldn't complicate matters too much.

"You've not got yourself into any trouble or anything?" Ross asked.

Charlie tried not to let her heart sink too much as she wondered if her father would ever have any faith in her. She wondered if she would ever deserve any.

"No," she assured him. "Everything's been fine."

"Good," he said. "Because I don't want you embarrassing me in front of the Collins family. They're held under very high esteem, you know."

"I know."

"Even with all the shame the eldest boy brought on them," Ross added.

"I know."

"At least the girl seems to be pleasant enough," her father said, nodding towards Joey, who was laughing heartily with Ruby and her friends. "Good manners."

Charlie smiled rather proudly.

"She's a good person," she said. "Really lovely."

"Good," Ross said. "Now, don't mess it up."

* * *

Later, Angelo held the door to the back of the limousine open so that Ruby and her friends could climb in. The girls: April, Annie and Nicole were all suitably impressed and giggly and the boys: Xavier and Jai were trying to look cool and not as excited as they felt.

"Thank you, Driver," Joey remarked, as she hopped in behind them.

She settled herself in a seat and looked to Charlie to climb in too. Angelo held onto the door, his jaw clenched in irritation. He had no doubt that Joey would try and belittle him and was convinced that she had a crush on Charlie. But he was determined to have her for himself.

"Are you sure you want to ride with the kids?" he asked. "You could always ride up front with me?"

"I'd better stick with Joey and Ruby," Charlie said. "But thank you."

He frowned but checked her out from behind as she climbed in and sat between Joey and her sister.

"Charlie and Angelo, sitting in a tree…" Joey sang quietly.

Charlie elbowed her and hissed at her to be quiet. It was too late. Ruby had heard her. Fortunately, Angelo hadn't. He closed the door and walked round to the front of the car and climbed in, ready to drive the gaggle of teenagers around the town.

"You _can't _like him, can you?" Ruby asked her sister, horrified.

"Of course not!" Charlie said.

"What's wrong with him?" Nicole asked. "He looks pretty hot to me."

"Excuse me while I puke," Joey remarked.

"Charlie's…" Ruby began.

Charlie flipped the switch that blocked the driver off from the rest of the party.

"Gay," her little sister finished.

Joey couldn't help but grin to herself. Everyone else looked rather startled.

"You know you don't have to out me to everyone on the planet," Charlie remarked.

"But you don't mind people knowing!" Ruby protested. "And besides, I'm proud of you. I think it's cool. I think everything about you is cool."

Charlie couldn't help but smile. She put her arm around her sister and moved to unblock Angelo from the rest of the party. Joey stopped her.

"Give me some time to think of some really good insults first," she requested.

"As if you need time!" Charlie replied.

* * *

It was late by the time everyone went home and the household was finally ready for bed. With their parents already in their room, Ruby hugged Charlie and thanked her profusely for coming to see her for her birthday.

"Well, it was down to Joey, really," Charlie said. "I wouldn't have been able to get here if it wasn't for her."

Ruby hugged Joey as well.

"Thank you," she said. "I can't even tell you how much it means to have Charlie here. And it's so cool to meet you as well. Plus, the ride in the limo was so awesome!"

Joey grinned and blushed a little, not quite sure how to accept such praise. She hadn't really earned a lot of it until recently. But she was pleased every time she thought of the way Charlie brought out the best in her.

"Thank you for letting me join in your party," she said. "I had a really great time."

Ruby hugged them both one more time and then headed up to bed.

"Shall we go upstairs?" Charlie suggested.

"I thought you'd never ask!" Joey teased.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, the bodyguard and her charge were lying side by side, not touching, in the double bed that was crammed into the tiny box room of Charlie's parents' house.

"I knew I'd get to sleep with you one day," Joey remarked in the dark.

Charlie chuckled but remained rigid with anxiety.

"Charlie, you can relax, you know," Joey said.

She reached out and touched her hand but was disappointed when she jolted away. She turned onto her side and let her eyes adjust to the lack of light so that she could make out her face.

"I'm not going to jump you," she promised.

"I'm just worried about overstepping," Charlie admitted.

"Look, we're away from home," Joey said. "Nothing can go wrong."

"I'm not doing anything with you!" Charlie protested.

"I know!" Joey chuckled. "I just… thought it might be nice to have a hug."

Charlie turned her head anxiously. She could feel the warmth from Joey's body and considered her options. She knew it was wrong. She knew that she could get into terrible trouble. But she trusted Joey whole heartedly. And she was right. A hug would be wonderful. It had been a long time since she'd been held, since she'd had someone to hold. She reached out and took Joey into her arms.

* * *

_Next time… Charlie and Joey get that little bit closer…_


	18. Chapter 18

_For Thane, as I know you were eager for an update of this one. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Eighteen**

"Charlie? Charlie? Charlie, are you okay?"

Joey nudged her bodyguard gently until she woke up. Charlie jerked awake and took several moments to recall where she was, what she was doing there and why Joey was there too.

"Are you okay?" Joey repeated, concerned etched on her face.

"Yeah," Charlie replied a little breathlessly. "I'm okay. Sorry if I woke you."

"You looked like you were having a bad dream," Joey said.

Charlie nodded and admitted she was.

"About that man?" Joey asked, recalling Charlie's admission of how she still dreamt of the lead up to losing her job on the police force.

"Yeah," Charlie said, sinking back against the pillows.

Joey lay with her, holding her hand.

"Sorry," Charlie added. "I'm not used to waking anyone up but myself."

"Well, I'm glad I was here," Joey told her. "I feel sad that you have to face all this by yourself."

Charlie shrugged.

"I should be over it by now, I guess," she said unhappily.

"Charlie, I don't think it's the kind of thing you just get over," Joey said. "I mean, have you even had the chance to talk to anyone about what happened?"

"Work made me see a counsellor for a bit," Charlie said. "But I kind of got fired before we got anywhere."

She laughed bitterly. Joey reached out to hold her and was glad when she wasn't rejected.

"I just see his face in my dreams every night, you know?" Charlie said sadly. "He was in the wrong. He was dangerous. But he's still dead and that's still my fault. I still took a life."

Joey nodded thoughtfully. She didn't really know what to say. But she was desperate to provide some sort of comfort.

"I guess it'll be haunting me forever," Charlie sighed.

"I wish there was something I could do to make it better," Joey admitted.

Charlie leant against her, resting her head against her shoulder and playing with her hand.

"You are," she said softly.

Nobody had ever taken the time to really listen to her. Her girlfriend at the time hadn't been all that interested in talking about it, not beyond facts anyway. She had been more concerned with the shame of having a 'killer girlfriend' and had left her pretty quickly.

Then there was work. Not to mention her Dad. It wasn't the kind of thing she could have burdened her mother or her sister with. So she'd been carrying it alone for a long time.

"I know this isn't going to help because doing the right or the wrong thing isn't the issue," Joey said. "But you did do the right thing, Charlie. He was going to kill you, from what you said. You had to act. There wasn't a choice. It's not like you gunned him down in cold blood. And the fact that it haunts you like it does says a lot about your character."

Charlie managed a small smile, feeling comforted for the first time in a long time.

"Thank you," she said softly. "Thank you for caring about me."

"You're exceptionally easy to care about," Joey replied.

Charlie laughed, catching herself gazing into Joey eyes.

"Of all the ways I expected this job to turn out, this wasn't it," she admitted.

"What did you expect?"

"Well, my Dad expected me to fuck it all up and get fired before I even started," Charlie told her.

"You're fantastic at your job," Joey told her matter-of-factly. "Too good, sometimes."

"Too good?" Charlie asked.

"Well, if you weren't such a stickler for the rules then I'd at least know what it's like to kiss you by now," Joey smirked.

Charlie blushed but kept hold of her.

"As soon as you're out of school and independent and I'm not taking advantage, I'm all yours," she promised.

Joey snuggled up to her.

"You really, really wouldn't be taking advantage," she nudged.

"I'd really, really get fired," Charlie reminded her.

Joey sighed dramatically and settled into her arms instead.

"I can learn patience," she told herself. "I totally can."

Charlie chuckled and kissed the top of her head.

"Sorry for waking you up," she apologised. "I should let you get off to sleep."

"You never need to apologise to me," Joey said firmly.

They stayed in each other's arms for the rest of the night.

* * *

In the morning, it took several moments for Charlie to even want to register where she was. As far as she was concerned, she was nestled in Joey's arms somehow, someway and she wanted to stay there. But she knew she had to get up and face the day. She had to say goodbye to her family and return to Joey's family home and get back into normal life. She didn't want to.

"Morning," Joey mumbled, also coming to.

Charlie smiled as she watched the younger woman stretch. Joey let out a squeak as she attempted to wake up properly. Charlie thought she was adorable.

"Morning," Charlie said, opening her arms so that Joey could rest back into them. "How did you sleep? After you were rudely awakened in the middle of the night?"

"I slept perfectly well, thank you," Joey said. "And interruptions were not even a little bit of a problem."

Charlie wondered how someone so sweet could ever have successfully have portrayed herself as the opposite. The girl she had first met was long gone.

"Thank you for the way you looked after me," Charlie said. "Nobody's ever done that before."

They smiled lovingly at each other.

"I'm sorry, Charlie," Joey said, sounding very seriously.

Charlie looked confused.

"I just… have to," Joey told her.

She leant in and kissed her.

* * *

_Next time… Ross is critical of his daughter and Ruby is full of praise for Joey…_


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

It took several moments for Charlie to even contemplate pulling away. And it took several more moments to actually force herself to do it.

"Joey…" she murmured, moving her lips just a fraction away.

Their faces remained close.

"Sorry," Joey whispered. "I just couldn't help it."

"We shouldn't have done that," Charlie said. "I could lose my job. And I'm taking advantage of you, of my position."

Joey gazed into her eyes and rested her palm on her cheek.

"You're not," she insisted. "Charlie, if we have feelings for each other…"

"But I've explained this to you," the bodyguard said. "I can't be with you while I'm employed to look after you. I can't abuse my position like that."

Joey sighed heavily but didn't take her hand away.

"So, I need to finish school and start my own life and then…?" she asked.

Charlie nodded. She kissed Joey's palm.

"We just need to be patient," she said.

"What if I go crazy in the meantime?" Joey fretted, although she was joking for the most part. "And I could, you know. Watching you, wanting you, not being able to have you…"

Charlie felt herself blush but she was locked in Joey's embrace.

"I really want this to work," she admitted. "But we have to make sure we do it right, you know? I don't want your family to force us apart. I don't want it to be some sort of scandal because that's not what it is, you know? What we have, it's special. It could be something beautiful."

Joey smiled happily, losing herself in Charlie's loving expression.

"I just wish it could be now," she sighed.

She longed for Charlie to kiss her again but instead, her minder extracted herself and climbed out of bed. Joey frowned but accepted that it was the way things needed to be, at least for now.

"Me too," Charlie admitted. "But patience is a virtue and all that."

She grinned. Joey couldn't help but grin back.

* * *

"What are you playing at, Charlie?" Ross demanded gruffly, as he helped his eldest daughter clear the breakfast table.

The former police officer halted midway between the kitchen and the dining room.

"What do you mean?" she asked cautiously.

"You shared a room with that girl," Ross accused.

Charlie felt her pulse quicken but she forced herself into the kitchen to resume her duties. He followed.

"I camped out on the floor," she lied.

"There's no space on the floor," he reminded her.

"There was a little bit of space," she said, having checked beforehand that her lie, should it be needed, was feasible. "It was snug but I managed."

"Why sleep there when the couch is perfectly comfortable?" Ross persisted.

"Because I take my job seriously, Dad," she said, trying desperately to keep her tone even and not give anything away.

Her father just looked sceptical.

"What would her father have said if I'd bought her all the way out here and she'd run off or something?" Charlie elaborated, secretly enjoying having to spell things out to him. "I'm taking good care of her, keeping a close eye. I'm doing things right."

"About time," Ross snapped rather bitterly.

Leaving her to deal with the dishes, he stalked out of the kitchen. Charlie felt deflated.

* * *

It was a short while later and Charlie and Joey were packed up and ready to leave. Joey hung back while Charlie's mother fussed in the kitchen, wanting to send her daughter off with food for the trip.

"I hope you've had a nice time, Joey," Ross said gruffly, appearing behind her.

She was glad. She'd wanted the chance to talk to him if she could.

"It's been amazing," she said. "And Charlie was so sweet looking after me yesterday. She even crashed on the floor because she knew I was a bit anxious about being in a new place."

It was a lie but it would serve her purpose. And her purpose was to help Charlie. She'd overheard the disdain in Ross's voice earlier in the day and she could relate to just how crushed Charlie had looked.

"Really?" Ross said. "She said it was about you running away."

Joey grinned, keeping her body language casual.

"Well, it might have been a bit about that too," she joked. "I do have a rep to protect. But she just knows me really well and doesn't like to embarrass me or anything. I can't even imagine how proud you must be of her."

"Proud?" Ross asked, sounding genuinely surprised.

Joey forced herself not to show how offended she was on her minder's behalf.

"Well, she's so great at her job," she explained. "She's so dedicated and caring. I really feel like I'm being supported and she's helping me so much. Everyone at home just adores her. She gets on with everyone – even me, and I'm infamously hard to get along with."

"That's… nice," Ross conceded.

He studied his daughter, considering being pleased with her for a change.

"I've gone through a hell of a lot of bodyguards," Joey continued. "But I hope to keep Charlie for as long as my Dad insists I need someone. She's really good for me. She takes her job seriously and she's great at keeping me in check. But she's fun too, you know? And she's kind. I really enjoy spending time with her. She helps me with my homework, she makes me laugh. She's just… wonderful. When I finish school and I can go off into the world, I really hope that she and I will stay in each other's lives. She's amazing. You really should be brimming over with pride that you've raised someone like her."

She was pleased when he smiled thoughtfully and nodded.

* * *

Later, Ruby and Joey hung back while Charlie said goodbye to her parents.

"You really are awesome, you know," Ruby remarked.

Joey looked startled but pleased.

"I heard your little speech to Dad," the younger girl explained. "And it obviously did the trick."

She nodded towards Ross who was hugging his eldest daughter goodbye.

"That's the first time I've seen him hug her in years," Ruby said.

She squeezed Joey's hand.

"Thank you," she said.

* * *

Having cut Angelo off immediately, Joey lay on the backseat of the car with her head in Charlie's lap.

"You know, I'm not exactly sure how effective the belts are if you lie like this," Charlie mused, although she had obediently begun stroking Joey's hair, the way she knew she liked.

"Doesn't matter," Joey said dismissively. "If I die in your arms with you stroking my hair, I die happy."

She grinned, making Charlie laugh.

"My Dad told me I was doing a good job," the former police officer revealed. "Just out of the blue."

She looked down at Joey who smiled innocently.

"That's great, Charlie," the younger girl enthused. "You _are _doing a good job. You've certainly made my world a better place, that's for sure."

* * *

_Next time… Joey has a request for her father…_


	20. Chapter 20

_The story you all seem to favour…! Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Twenty**

Joey sat across the large, oak desk from her father. He sat in his oversized leather chair, looking as intimidating and grand as he always did but she continued to search his face for the gentle twinkle in his eye that she had once known but not seen for a long time.

"So, why have you called this meeting?" Mr Collins asked, getting right to the point. "You're not in trouble, are you?"

Joey sighed inaudibly, wondering if her father would ever see any good in her. She wondered if Charlie felt the same thing when she looked at Detective Buckton. It was one of the many ways they were able to identify with each other.

"Just the opposite, actually," Joey said, getting right to the point.

Nobody in her family had ever been one for small talk.

"What then?" Mr Collins asked.

"Dad, I want to do better," Joey said, surprised by the passion in her own voice. "I want to finish school and do well, pass my exams this time. And I want to go onto University and do something that might even make you proud of me one day. I want to stop making mistakes, be a good person again."

Her father raised an eyebrow, surveying her curiously.

"Why the sudden turnaround?" he asked.

"Honestly?" she said.

He nodded.

"Charlie," Joey replied.

He sat back, a hint of a smile twitching at the corner of his mouth.

"The bodyguard?" he asked.

Joey nodded.

"I know I objected to having minders and everything and honestly, by the time I get to Uni, I really hope you'll know I won't need her, but she's been really good for me, Dad," she said. "She's helped me grow up."

"And how has she done that?"

"She talks to me like an adult," Joey told him. "She doesn't take any crap. She doesn't let me get away with anything."

"I would have thought you'd hate her for that," Mr Collins commented. "You've worked very hard at getting rid of all sorts of minders all this time."

"I know," Joey said, nodding quietly. "But Charlie's different. She's been great. She's kicked me into touch but also, she's been really nice. I like her as a person. She's fun and she's interesting and I like to think she could be my friend too."

"Well, she'd certainly make a better friend than that rabble you hang out with at the moment," her father replied.

"Yeah," Joey agreed.

She still liked Brax and his group. They would always be close to her heart. But she had felt more and more recently like she was ready to grow up and eventually leave them behind.

"And other members of staff have noticed that you're a lot easier to manage these days,"

Joey couldn't help but smile at the thought of people like Leah talking nicely about her. She knew her personal assistant had weekly discussions with her parents about her behaviour and progress.

"I just feel like I've turned a corner," Joey said. "And I want to work with you to prove myself somehow. I accept that you think I need support or whatever at the moment but do you think that by the time I go to Uni, I might be able to branch out on my own?"

"If this Charlie is so great, wouldn't you want her to go with you to University?" Mr Collins asked.

"I'd like to spend time with her but not with her working," Joey said.

Her palms began to sweat as she feared giving herself away. She'd come to see her father in order to make things better, not worse.

"And why's that?" Mr Collins wanted to know.

"Because I'm a grown up, Dad," Joey blurted out. "I don't want someone having to follow me around all the time. I don't want a bodyguard shadowing my every move. I want to spend time with Charlie as a friend because I enjoy her company, not because she's paid to be shackled to me."

Mr Collins hesitated.

"Dad, I'm not going to turn out like Brett," Joey said seriously. "Nobody in their right mind would ever look at the path he went down and think it was a good one. I'm not into drugs, I hardly even drink anymore. And I certainly have no plans to do anything that would risk me ending up in jail – and I mean not committing a crime, not just not getting caught."

Her father's face softened just a little bit. He nodded slowly.

"I'm doing better at school, I'm focussed, you must have seen that my grades are up," Joey continued.

He nodded again, having only been discussing the improvement with Judy the previous day.

"I feel like I've got a direction in life for the first time. Charlie's helped enable that but I really want to do it without her, without anyone in that job. I don't need a babysitter. And I really want the chance to prove that to you."

Mr Collins sat back and then sat forward, clasping his hands together in front of him on the desk.

"I want straight A's," he said. "In all your classes."

"I can do that," Joey said, hoping that Charlie would continue to help tutor her.

"And no more spending time with those horrible friends of yours," he said.

"Do I get to see them tonight for Romeo's birthday?" Joey asked. "No is a perfectly acceptable answer but I just thought I'd ask if I can say goodbye."

"You can say goodbye," Mr Collins said. "But that's it. You grow up and you leave that life behind then I'll start thinking about giving you some freedom. You really need to earn it, Joey."

"I will," his daughter replied. "I promise."

She scampered off to tell Charlie all about it the moment she was dismissed.

* * *

_Next time… Joey attempts to say goodbye to her friends…_


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty One**

That evening, Angelo drove Charlie and Joey to Romeo's party, which was being held at the Braxton house. The music was so loud, it was vibrating down the street. In the car, Charlie rolled her eyes.

"It's just one more night and then we never have to see these people again," Joey promised. "Well, you don't have to. And I don't think I'm actually allowed to."

She frowned. She was glad she was growing up and leaving the delinquent part of her life behind but the truth was, she loved Romeo and was at least fond of most of the people she called friends, people like Brax and Bianca and Liam. She was sad to say goodbye to them. But she also knew that the group as a whole were probably no good for her. They had been Brett's friends, after all, and look how he had ended up. She was certainly that at a bare minimum, Heath was going the same way, let alone everyone else.

"Can we just go in and say hi and then go somewhere else?" Charlie asked.

"Let me guess," Joey teased. "Bowling?"

Charlie laughed and followed her out of the car.

"See you in a bit," she said to Angelo, who settled himself in the front seat with some music, ready for another boring night waiting for them.

Together, Charlie and Joey walked up the path to the house.

* * *

Charlie and Joey had been at the party for an hour and neither of them were having a great time. Charlie hadn't expected to. She was bored and wanted to go back to the mansion and spend time with Joey where she could relax and actually have fun.

Joey was surprised to find that she wasn't having the same kind of fun that she used to. She was doing the same things and having the same kinds of conversations that she had been having only a few weeks before but it didn't feel right now. Things she'd laughed at before just didn't seem so funny now. And she didn't have the same desire for alcohol either. She wondered if this is what growing up really felt like. And she wondered why she hadn't bothered to do it sooner.

"Guys, can I talk to you?" she asked her friends when Brax, Heath, Liam, Stu, Romeo, Tegan, Hayley and Bianca were all gathered around her.

They were the people she cared most about, the people she felt sad about leaving behind.

"Dude, this isn't the time for a serious conversation," Heath objected, swigging his beer.

Joey glanced at Charlie, who was sat obediently beside her. Charlie nodded her encouragement.

"I just… kind of need to," Joey said.

She looked at Romeo and apologised for doing it on his birthday.

"What's up, Jo?" Brax asked.

"I can't hang out with you guys anymore," Joey told them, getting right to the point.

"What do you mean?" Romeo asked, horrified.

"I mean, I've had a really long chat with my father and…"

"And he's finally won and started controlling you?" Brax snapped.

"No," Joey replied calmly. "He's not controlling me. Brax, I don't want this life anymore. I want to finish school and go onto Uni…"

"Who gives a fuck about Uni?" Heath interrupted.

"I do!" Joey said. "I want to get qualifications and better my life."

"Oh, so we all have shit lives, do we?" Tegan argued.

"I'm not saying that," Joey insisted. "But going out and getting pissed all the time isn't what I want anymore. I want something different now."

"It's her, isn't it?" Heath accused, pointing at Charlie, who looked panicked.

Had he worked out that they were falling for each other?

"She's got into your head somehow," he said. "Turned you into a boring bitch like she is!"

"She's not boring!" Joey snapped. "But yeah, she's helped me change my priorities. And Dad has said that if I change my life then I can stop having a bodyguard and stand on my own two feet. I can get out into the world and live my own way."

"So you can ditch the bitch and then come back to us?" Heath asked.

"Stop talking about Charlie that way!" Joey yelled angrily.

Heath laughed.

"You've got a thing for her!" Brax realised.

Charlie wanted the world to swallow her up. Joey denied it and told him to stop being ridiculous. Heath sat back, looking rather smug.

* * *

Joey stayed at the party for as long as she could stand but neither she nor Charlie were having a nice time.

"Brax, she's leaving," Heath complained, nudging his brother. "I thought you said you had a plan."

"I do," Brax said. "Go and get that driver of hers."

* * *

_Next time… Joey falls into danger…_


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty Two**

"I think we can just stay another half an hour or so and then head home," Joey told Charlie. "I just want to catch up with Romeo and wish him happy birthday properly and then I'm done. Is that okay?"

"Sure," Charlie said, getting up to follow her.

They threaded their way through the party.

"Hang on," Joey said. "Need to pee. Please hold."

Charlie grinned as Joey dashed off into the bathroom. Charlie leant against the wall, obediently waiting for her charge to return. She was glad that this was potentially the last time she would have to put up with most of these people. Some of them, like Romeo, were pleasant enough but if she saw the likes of Brax and Heath again, it would be too soon.

"Hey, Charlie," said a voice.

Charlie was surprised to find herself face to face with Angelo. She looked behind her but the door to the bathroom was still closed.

"I'm confused," she said. "Did Joey call you to say we were going or…?"

"No, um… that guy invited me in," Angelo said, pointing across the hall to where Brax was drinking with his brother and some guy she'd never seen before.

Charlie's confusion grew.

"Why?" she asked bluntly.

"He said he felt sorry for me being stuck out there," Angelo explained. "And I feel sorry for me too, so I thought I'd accept the offer!"

He laughed at his own bid at humour. Charlie forced a smile. He moved so that she had to turn away from the bathroom door in order to talk him, not that she really wanted to.

"So, this is what you and Joey get up to all the time, is it?" he asked.

"I guess so," Charlie said.

"You seem like you have a thrilling time at these things," he remarked.

"Yeah, well, hopefully I won't have to attend one of these for a while," she replied.

"How come?"

"Joey isn't really much into this scene anymore," Charlie explained.

Undetected behind her, the man Charlie didn't recognise, unlocked the bathroom door with a coin and let himself in.

"Really?" Angelo asked. "How come?"

"Well…"

She looked behind her but the door was shut and Joey didn't seem to have come out of the bathroom yet. She frowned and turned back to Angelo.

"Look, Charlie, I'm glad I've finally had the chance to talk to you," he said.

"Why?" she asked bluntly.

"Charlie, I really like you…"

She backed away. He stepped closer and took her hands. She jerked out of his grip.

"You don't have permission to touch me," she warned.

"Charlie…"

She turned and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Joey, how long are you going to be?" she asked urgently.

* * *

Inside the bathroom, Joey had never been more grateful to hear Charlie's voice. Her attacker was momentarily distracted from where he had pinned her violently to the floor. She kicked him in the groin and screamed for help. Charlie had busted the door open within seconds, picked the man up and flung him so hard across the room that he fell into the bath, pulling the shower curtain down with him.

"What the hell is going on?" Angelo asked anxious, hovering in the doorway.

"Call the police," Charlie instructed.

She looked around and found the curtain tie, firmly tying Joey's assailant's hands behind his back. She then crouched beside Joey on the floor. She was pale and shaken.

"Joey, what happened?" she asked, as she heard Angelo in the background speaking to an operator.

"He attacked me," Joey said, her voice wavering.

"We don't need cops," Brax interrupted, appearing behind Angelo.

He looked between Joey and the man in the bath.

"Why?" Charlie challenged. "Do you already know what happened?"

Brax looked guilty. Charlie and Joey both hated him.

"No…" he lied. "Well, Robbo was just meant to hit on her…"

"Well, he didn't!" Joey screamed, leaping to her feet. "What the fuck are you playing at? Why would you do that to me? Why?"

"I was trying to find a way to make you stay…" Brax managed feebly.

Joey just stared at him. Charlie punched him.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, poor Romeo's party had officially broken up. The police had arrived and taken Robbo into custody. Brax had opted not to press charges against Charlie who had been secretly very relieved to take Joey home. Brax's apologies and attempts at explanations had fallen on deaf ears. As far as Joey was concerned, Joey was done with him.

"Charlie, can we talk…?" Angelo tried, when the bodyguard helped her charge out of the car.

"Now really isn't the time," Charlie snapped.

"Look, I…"

She glared at him.

"Did you deliberately try and distract me tonight so that Joey could get hurt?" she snapped.

"Not so that she could get hurt…"

"Then you can fuck off and explain it to our boss like I'll have to," Charlie interrupted.

She put her arm around Joey and led her into the house where they ran right into Irene.

"What's happened?" the housekeeper asked worriedly.

Joey didn't look very well at all. Irene felt concerned and a little disappointed, having thought the teenager had got past all of that.

"There's been a bit of an incident," Charlie explained.

Her heart broke at the way Joey clung to her.

"Shall I go and get Leah?" Irene offered.

"Yes, please," Charlie said.

She led Joey down the corridor to her room, just behind Irene.

"It's okay, Joey," she promised. "Everything's going to be okay."

* * *

_Next time… Leah and Charlie try to support Joey…_


	23. Chapter 23

_Hi everyone. I'm so sorry that I disappeared without warning. Everything has got on top of me and I haven't been coping very well but I hope I am back now and I hope you enjoy the chapter. I also hope I've come back with the right story! I've kind of lost my bearings! Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Twenty Three**

Leah arrived in a flurry of worry in Joey's room, just as Charlie was settling her charge into bed. Joey was pale and trembling still and just wanted to sleep and block out the world. Thanks to Charlie, nothing had actually happened but Robbo, Brax's friend, had given her quite a scare. She had certainly been left in no doubt as to what he had intended for her.

"Charlie, what on earth happened?" Leah asked. "Is she okay?"

She approached the bed and looked Joey over.

"Is she sick?"

Charlie stood behind her friend and colleague.

"She was attacked by some guy at the party," she explained weakly.

Leah whirled around.

"How?" she demanded. "Why weren't you protecting her? What were you doing? You're paid to watch her every move!"

"It wasn't Charlie's fault," Joey protested weakly.

"It was," Charlie insisted, although she was touched by Joey's pardon. "I don't know what happened. She just went to the bathroom. I thought she was safe. Angelo was rabbiting on at me. I thought… I thought she was safe."

Tears stung her eyes. Leah felt bad. She touched her arm. They both perched on the edge of the bed. Joey sat up and drew her knees up to her chest.

"What was Angelo even doing at the party?" Leah asked. "I thought he usually waits outside?"

"Brax invited him in to distract me," Charlie explained.

"Fucking bastards," Joey murmured.

"Wait, this was a whole plan or something?" Leah said, confounded by her own confusion.

"I don't exactly know what happened," Charlie said. "We'll have to go down to the police station tomorrow and we can work it all out then. But from what I can gather, it was something Brax and Heath cooked up. I don't think an assault was on the agenda exactly but that was obvious that guy's plan. They got Angelo in to distract me and…"

She looked at Joey, heartbreak on her face.

"I'm really sorry," she said. "I should never have even spoken to him."

Joey reached for her hand. Charlie accepted her.

"I'm nineteen years old," Joey said. "You'd think I'd be able to go to the bathroom without incident. It wasn't your fault."

"But I should have…"'

"What?" Joey asked. "Come in and watched me pee? No thank you."

"I should have been watching the door," Charlie said. "That guy should never have been able to break in."

"I think he just used a coin or something to unlock the door," Joey said.

"I hate those stupid locks," Charlie complained. "They're pointless."

She shook her head in disdain.

"What did he do you, Joey?" Leah asked carefully.

"He tried to… you know," Joey frowned.

"What?" Leah asked, although she knew the answer.

"What boys and girls do," Joey said. "Except I didn't want to."

Leah nodded sadly.

"But he didn't succeed?" she checked.

"No," Joey confirmed. "Charlie kicked his arse into the bath and called the police."

"Good," Leah said, standing up. "Make sure you tell your Dad that tomorrow, okay?"

"I will," Joey promised.

The last thing she wanted was for the woman she loved to get into trouble.

"If you're sure you're okay, I'll turn in," Leah said. "But call me if you need me."

Joey nodded and wished her goodnight.

"Is there anything you need?" Charlie asked, also standing up.

"You," Joey said quietly.

Charlie looked confused.

"Please stay with me," Joey requested.

Charlie nodded and began to settled herself into her charge's overstuffed armchair.

"No," Joey said. "Like we did at your parents' house."

"Joey…"

"Please?" Joey begged. "Please?"

Unable to disappointed her, Charlie cautiously climbed beneath the blankets and cuddled up close. She hated herself for letting her get hurt tonight and couldn't bear to let her down again.

"I'm so sorry, Joey," Charlie whispered into the darkness.

"It wasn't your fault," Joey insisted. "And besides, regardless of the lead up, you still saved me. I love you for that. I love you for everything. I just… love you."

Charlie snuggled a little closer and kissed Joey's cheek.

"I love you too, Joey," she said. "More than anything."

Joey smiled and breathed in Charlie's scent. Despite the horror of the night, she was happy. This was everything she wanted.

* * *

Exhausted from the events of the night before, Charlie and Joey both slept in the next morning. It was to their disgrace. Having been contacted by the police first thing, Mr and Mrs Collins hurried straight to their daughter's room immediately, only to find her in bed with her bodyguard. All hell broke loose.

* * *

_Next time… Charlie and Joey try to explain what happened to Mr and Mrs Collins…_


	24. Chapter 24

_Apologies for my absence yesterday. My friend came over to try and help me with some stuff so I didn't get time to update. Just go give you a heads up, I'll be posting today, tomorrow, Wednesday and Thursday but then I'll be absent over Easter as my girlfriend is coming to stay. But I'll be back on Tuesday as normal. I hope you enjoy the chapter. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Twenty Four**

Charlie and Joey both sat bolt upright in rather a state of shock. They were met with the equally shocked expressions on the faces of Joey's parents.

"What the hell is going on here?" Mr Collins demanded.

His voice boomed so loudly that the room vibrated. Alarmed, Leah bounded into the room. She immediately looked horrified and disappointed to find Charlie in bed with Joey.

"Dad, Mum, it's really not what it looks like," Joey said hurriedly.

Charlie slipped out of bed, fully clothed, from where she had been sleeping and trying to comfort her charge. But she still felt guilty. Whether anything physical had happened or not, she was in love with Joey and that was very much against the rules.

"Then why don't you explain it to me?" Mr Collins suggested through gritted teeth.

Joey clutched her blankets towards her and took a breath, as memories of the night before hit her.

"I was upset," she explained. "I was frightened. After what happened."

"Yes," Mr Collins said, still unhappy. "We heard that there was some sort of altercation last night…"

Joey nodded.

"The police phoned first thing this morning," Judy Collins added anxiously.

She perched on the bed, trying not to think about what might have happened in it.

"What happened to you, Joey?" she asked kindly.

"I was attacked at the party last night," Joey explained.

"By _her_?" Mr Collins demanded bitterly.

"No!" Joey said quickly. "Charlie would never hurt me! She saved me!"

She looked at Charlie, then at her mother and then at her father.

"Honestly," she said. "I'd probably be in hospital right now if it wasn't for Charlie. Or worse."

She shuddered.

"And instead I find you in bed with her," Mr Collins said, refusing to be moved from the point. "The whole point of having a female bodyguard was to stop this kind of thing from happening."

He looked at Charlie.

"You're fired," he stated.

Charlie hung her head. Joey protested loudly.

"And you," Mr Collins said, jabbing a finger in his daughter's direction. "Well, I don't exactly know what to do with you yet but I can promise you one thing – you won't like it."

He stormed out. Judy anxious followed behind him.

"What the hell just happened?" Leah asked when she was left alone with Charlie and Joey.

"I think the world just ended," Joey said unhappily.

She curled up into a tight ball. Charlie silently headed into her own room to pack. There didn't seem like anything left to say.

"Joey?" Leah said when they were alone. "What happened?"

"I was attacked," Joey said. "And I was scared. Charlie just stayed in here to look after me."

"Forgive me for noting the convenience," Leah remarked grimly.

Joey looked and felt wounded.

"What?" she asked weakly.

"Joey, I'm sorry but this is far from the first time you've been caught with a bodyguard," Leah pointed out. "Are you sure this wasn't all some kind of plan?"

"What kind of plan?"

"To get Charlie fired?" Leah suggested.

"No!" Joey said loudly, moving into a kneeling position on her bed. "I'm not like that anymore! Leah, you know that! Don't you? I thought you knew that?"

"I thought I did but…"

Leah sighed heavily and chewed her lip.

"I don't want Charlie fired," Joey said. "I want the best for her. Always."

"But you knew having her stay in here was a risk, Joey…"

"I just… needed her," the younger woman said.

Leah nodded and perched on the side of the bed, recalling the state she had been in the night before.

"But I can fix this," Joey insisted. "I will. I promise. This isn't like before. It's not."

She stood up and hurried out of her room, eager to speak to her father.

In her own room, Charlie sank against the wall, having heard the whole conversation, her head a mass of confusion.

* * *

Joey hurtled through the house in the direction of her father's study, where she knew he and her mother would be debating the current situation. The most important thing to her was to get her point across before Mr Collins phoned Detective Buckton. She didn't want Charlie to fall into bad graces when she hadn't done anything wrong.

Arriving at the office, she knocked hurriedly on the door and was relieved when Judy opened it and ushered her inside. Her father was seated behind his intimidating desk.

"What?" he barked.

"I need to explain to you both what happened," Joey begged. "Please?"

"Yes," Judy said, taking a seat in front of the desk and gesturing for her daughter to sit beside her.

Joey obeyed, glad that at least her mother was receptive and kind.

"We went to the party like you said I could, Dad," Joey explained anxiously. "I said goodbye to my friends like we agreed."

She looked at her father for confirmation. He nodded but looked unmoved.

"One of them… wasn't happy…" Joey said. "And he… he arranged for this guy to… well, I don't think he meant for him to attack me but he… did."

"Which friend?" Mr Collins interjected.

"Well, it doesn't matter which…" Joey said, not quite sure why she felt the need to protect Brax after everything that had happened.

"Which friend?" Mr Collins demanded.

"Brax," Joey said quietly, remembering that the point of this discussion was to protect Charlie at all costs.

"I'll deal with him later," Mr Collins told her.

"This man," Judy said worriedly. "That Brax set on you. Who was he?"

"I never met him before," Joey said. "I don't know who he was."

"The police have him in custody," Mr Collins said.

"And what did he do to you?" Judy asked, not entirely sure she wanted to know the answer.

Joey swallowed.

"He pinned me down and groped me," she said. "I'm not hurt really. Just a few bruises and I was very shaken up last night. I still am, to be honest. I think he was going to…"

She shuddered. Judy reached for her hand.

"And where on earth was your damn bodyguard when all of this was going on?" Mr Collins demanded.

His voice was angry. Joey couldn't tell but Judy could detect genuine fear in her husband's eyes at the thought of what his only daughter could have been put through.

"She was outside," Joey said.

"And what?" Mr Collins snapped. "She just let him walk right in?"

"No," Joey said. "She didn't see him."

"Why not?" he demanded, thumping the table so violently that Joey jumped.

She was more than a little edgy this morning.

"Angelo was distracting her," she said timidly.

"Angelo?" Mr Collins queried.

"Your stupid driver," Joey said, her voice full of bitter venom. "The one I've told you countless times is a useless pervert. He came into the party and deliberately started hitting on Charlie so that that guy could sneak into the bathroom and attack me. Brax asked him to do it and because he's been hitting on her since the day he arrived, he was more than happy to oblige. I've told you a hundred times he's useless."

"And now he's fired," Mr Collins said. "And answerable to the police."

Joey nodded. At least one good thing was happening.

"But that doesn't mean Ms Buckton didn't fail last night," Mr Collins said firmly. "She should never have left your side."

"I don't think there's anything in her contract about watching me pee," Joey said. "She was outside the bathroom."

"She should have been watching the door," Mr Collins insisted.

"She was," Joey said. "It only took a second for her to get hassled by Angelo and…"

"And look what happened! And then she ended up in your bed! Care to explain that?"

"I was very shaken and very frightened," Joey told both her parents. "Charlie kicked the door in, got that guy off me, got the police and dealt with the situation perfectly. She saved me from whatever hell he was planning on putting me through. She dealt with Brax and Angelo both and she got me home safely. But I was too scared for her to leave me so she stayed and she held me. I swear, Dad, nothing happened. It wasn't like that. It's nothing like anything that's happened before. She's just a good, kind person. She just kept me safe, helped me go to sleep. That's all. I promise you."

Mr Collins looked sceptical.

"George, I think she's telling the truth," Judy ventured. "If something like that happened to me, I'd want someone to make me feel safe too. And they did both have their clothes on."

"It was all honourable," Joey persisted. "Charlie's a good person. She was just trying to protect me."

"Let me think," Mr Collins finally said. "This is a lot of information. I won't be pressed into making decisions now. First, I need to get the police to the house. You and Charlie both need to make statements. And we need to get Angelo dealt with too."

* * *

_Next time… Joey tries to get Charlie hope…_


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty Five**

Charlie was sat on her bed, half packed and half not. She felt like she was in purgatory, not quite sure where she was supposed to be or what she was supposed to be doing. Was she fired? Could she stay? Had she screwed up? Had she done the right thing? Had spending the night with Joey been an honourable way of protecting her and keeping her safe after her ordeal? Or did her feelings for her charge make that automatically unprofessional? Did her feelings mean that she should be fired regardless of her actions? Should she have resigned months ago? Her head hurt from all the questions.

She looked up when there was a quiet knock on her door.

"Come in?" she called hesitantly, although it sounded like more of a question.

Joey opened the door and entered the room. She closed the door behind her and came to sit beside Charlie on the bed. Then she took her hand.

"I spoke to my parents and explained what really happened," she said.

"And?"

"And I think they understand now," Joey told her. "Mum certainly does. She was really upset about what that guy did and really understood why I needed you last night. And Dad asked for time to think about it all before he makes any decisions. But hopefully he's retracted firing you. I really did my best to explain everything."

Charlie managed a smile.

"Thank you," she said.

"The same can't be said for Angelo though," Joey added.

"Good," Charlie said bitterly. "Bastard."

Joey couldn't help but grin. Charlie had spent months standing up for him but now she had nothing good to say.

"He's calling the police to make statements and he's keen to throw the book at him and Brax if he can," Joey admitted. "I had to reveal their parts in everything."

She sighed, unhappy about all that had gone on.

"Good," Charlie said. "And I'll be honest about my part too."

"Charlie, you didn't do anything wrong," Joey insisted.

"I did," Charlie told her. "I did plenty wrong. I let you down. And even if I hadn't overstepped the mark by getting into your bed last night…"

"Platonically," Joey interjected.

"Platonically or otherwise," Charlie continued. "I let you get hurt last night. I wasn't watching the door and a potential rapist broke in and pinned you down. He hurt you and it was my fault. I'm a bodyguard, a former cop, and I couldn't even shake off a pathetic chauffeur."

She pulled a face, disgusted with herself. Joey shifted and put her arm around her.

"You talk like this happened over hours," she said. "It happened over a matter of seconds."

"Seconds is all it takes," Charlie said. "What if he'd hurt you worse? What if he'd raped you or killed you or…?"

She burst into tears. Joey hugged her. Charlie permitted it for just a couple of moments before breaking away and standing up. Joey looked upset.

"All we need is for your parents to come in and the whole thing will blow up again," she reminded her.

Joey sighed heavily but nodded, accepting that she was right.

"What happens now?" she asked quietly.

"I don't know," Charlie admitted. "But I think everything's different, Joey. Everything's changed."

"We can get through this, Charlie," Joey said, holding onto hope.

The bodyguard came to sit down beside her again.

"Joey, until you're 'free', for want of a better word, I don't even know if we'll be allowed to see each other again," she said sadly. "I'm so sorry. I think I just screwed everything up."

* * *

It had been a long day. Charlie, Joey and Angelo had all been interview by the police up at the house and the family had received word that Brax had been arrested on grounds of arranging an attack on Joey, as had Heath. The man, Robert Cruze, had been arrested for assault and attempted rape and had also been denied bail. Mr Collins would be acting as Joey's lawyer, doing exactly what he did best in order to get the guy sent down for as long as possible.

"Charlie?"

The bodyguard looked up to find Irene poking her head around the ajar door to her room, where she had been hiding for much of the day.

"Mr Collins asked me to come and fetch you," the housekeeper said. "He wants your version of events in your own words."

Charlie nodded and sighed heavily, having known all day that the moment would come. Bracing herself, she stood up and headed out of her room. Following Irene along the corridor, she bumped into Angelo, carrying what looked like everything he owned in bags and boxes.

"I'm sure you'll be pleased to know I've been fired with the most shit references possible," he snapped. "But in more disappointing news, there'll be no charges brought against me for having a conversation with someone."

Charlie just shrugged and carried on walking. She had more important things going on. She didn't much care what happened to him at this point.

"I didn't know what those guys were planning, Charlie," he called after her.

She turned around.

"Then you're an idiot," she snapped. "When someone asks you to distract someone's bodyguard, what the hell do you _think _is going to happen?"

She turned back around and continued to follow Irene, hating every step that brought her closer to her doom… and further away from Joey, the love of her life.

* * *

_Next time… Charlie explains herself to Mr Collins…_


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty Six**

Charlie felt anxious beyond belief as she sat in front of Mr Collins, intimidated by him and his big desk and his overbearingly large office. She was frightened of losing her job, of proving to her father that she was just a failure who would keep screwing up and never amount to anything. She was frightened of ending up right back at square one, in the little box room in her parents' house with no prospects. She was frightened of disappointing Ruby and having her lose her faith in her. But most of all, she was frightened of losing Joey forever. And she was devastated.

"I know you've talked to the police already but do you want to explain to me what the hell you think you were playing at letting my little girl get hurt when the exact thing I pay you for is to look after her?" Mr Collins asked, getting right to the point.

"I'm so sorry, Sir," Charlie began.

"I don't care for your apologies, Ms Buckton," Mr Collins cut her off. "I care for an explanation."

Charlie swallowed.

"Joey went to the bathroom," she said, her voice trembling. "I followed her there and I waited outside. She locked the door. I didn't realise that someone could open it…"

"It's your job to realise!" Mr Collins snapped.

He slammed his fists on the desk so violently that she jumped, nearly falling out of her chair.

"I know," she agreed, settling herself back down. "I should have looked at the lock. I should have. I usually do. I usually check everything."

"Why didn't you this time?"

"I guess we were just pleased to be leaving," Charlie said. "Joey was just going to use the bathroom and then we were going home. And then we weren't coming back and spending time with those people again. Joey was going to change her life."

Mr Collins nodded.

"She said you've been helping her rethink the way she lives and behaves," he conceded.

Charlie just about nodded but hardly dared to agree too much. He was angry with her after all.

"But why weren't you watching the door?"

"I was at first," Charlie said. "But then Angelo came in and…"

"And you wanted to sleep with him?" Mr Collins accused.

"No!" Charlie denied, pulling a face of disgust.

Mr Collins leant forward.

"Do you want to sleep with my daughter, Ms Buckton?" he asked.

Charlie swallowed. She could feel the incriminating blush rise up her neck. The more she fought it, the worse she knew it was bound to become. She could hear Joey's voice in her head, begging her to lie, to save herself.

"I have feelings for her," she confessed. "But I would never ever be unprofessional. I would never ever do anything about it. I swear to you, Sir."

He sat back, sneering at her.

"You don't think just having feelings for her is unprofessional enough?" he asked.

"Yes," Charlie said. "I do. Unfortunately, I don't have any control over how I feel. But I do have control over what I do about it."

She ignored the kiss they'd shared.

"I haven't acted on my feelings," she said.

"Which was of course proved to me by my finding you in my daughter's bed this morning," Mr Collins remarked bitterly.

"Sir, it wasn't like that," Charlie insisted hurriedly. "She was frightened last night. She…"

"She was nearly raped and you thought you'd take advantage by climbing into her bed?" he accused.

"No!" Charlie protested. "She was frightened and asked me to stay. Nothing happened. I just stayed there. I didn't sleep. I'd never take advantage. I'd never hurt her. I swear."

"Tell me, does Joey know of your feelings for her?" Mr Collins asked.

Charlie felt awkward.

"Yes," she eventually admitted, opting for honesty.

"And how does she feel about that?"

"She's fine."

"Does she have feelings for you?"

"I think that's a conversation you need to have with her, Sir," Charlie said.

It was a conversation she and Joey had had before. She knew her charge didn't mind her father knowing of her orientation, although it wasn't something father and daughter had discussed before. But Charlie didn't want to be the one to 'out' her.

"I will," Mr Collins told her. "Don't you worry about that."

The two of them studied each other, attempting to suss each other out. Neither of them spoke for a long time.

"So um… may I ask what happens now, Sir?" Charlie asked timidly.

"What do you think happens now?" Mr Collins asked.

"Well, I presume I need to pack but…"

"But what, Ms Buckton?" Mr Collins challenged, leaning forward, hands clasped together.

"But I wish I didn't have to," Charlie sighed, sinking back in her seat.

She wondered why she was even bothering. There was no way this bullish man was going to let her stay. And there was no way she could expect him to. She had just confessed to being attracted to his daughter, after all.

"Honestly, I wish you didn't have to either," Mr Collins said. "You've done a good job with Joey, Ms Buckton. You're popular with the staff. I've had nothing but good reports from Ms Poulos and Mrs Roberts. Even Mrs Smart likes you by all accounts and I gather she doesn't like anyone."

Charlie laughed softly.

"And you've got Joey to leave those awful friends behind," he said. "You've got her to find some direction in her life, knuckle down with the books…"

He sighed and shook his head.

"But you let her get hurt," he said. "And you have less than savoury thoughts about her. So I'm sorry but I have to let you go. Effective immediately."

Charlie nodded, heartbroken. Excusing herself, she left the room.

* * *

_Next time… Charlie and Joey say goodbye…_


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

Charlie found Joey anxiously waiting for her in her room when she arrived back from her meeting with Mr Collins.

"What happened?" Joey asked immediately. "I came to find you and Irene said Dad had summoned you. What did he want? Is everything okay?"

"No," Charlie said, her voice catching.

She willed herself not to cry but the tears were already starting to form behind her eyes. "No, nothing is okay."

Joey caught hold of both of Charlie's hands. She searched her eyes.

"What happened?" she asked quietly.

"I'm unemployed," Charlie told her.

"What? No! Charlie, I'll fix it. I…"

"It's not fixable, Joey," Charlie said.

"If we can just make my Dad understand…"

"He understands perfectly," Charlie told her. "He knows everything."

"Everything?" Joey queried.

"I explained what happened last night," Charlie said. "I apologised and explained and quite rightly, he's angry with me for letting you fall into danger. I can't fault him for that."

"I can," Joey said bitterly.

"And he knows I have feelings for you," Charlie admitted.

Joey tensed, her eyes wide.

"How?" she managed, the word getting rather stuck in her throat.

"He asked me," Charlie said. "What was I supposed to say?"

Joey dropped her hands.

"How about a lie?" she suggested sarcastically.

"I couldn't lie, Joey," Charlie told her.

"Yes, you could!" Joey insisted. "It's easy!"

"Well, maybe I don't find lying as easy as you do," Charlie challenged.

Joey turned back to her, looking wounded. Charlie swallowed and apologised.

"I'm not about to turn into Pinocchio," Joey said quietly. "But I'd tell any lie I had to if I meant you could stay here. I don't want to lose you, Charlie."

The now former bodyguard stepped forward and recaptured Joey's hands. She kissed them both in turn before reached out a hand to cup her face, gazing at her.

"I couldn't lie," she half whispered. "I wanted to. I wanted to do whatever it took to stay here with you but I couldn't lie to him. I couldn't stay under his roof and make a mockery of the trust he'd put in me. I couldn't ask you to lie to your own father. And Leah knows about how we feel too. I couldn't ask _her _to lie either. It's not fair."

Joey nodded glumly.

"I wish there was a way for us, Joey," Charlie said.

The tears she'd been trying to hold back won out and began to trickle down her cheeks.

"And you never know," she added. "Maybe one day, there will be. When you've escaped this place and you can move on into your own independent life. You can come and find me and we can be together."

"But now's _still_ not that time?" Joey asked sadly.

Charlie sighed heavily and shook her head.

"But I love you," Joey said, her voice catching.

"And I love you," Charlie replied.

They rested their foreheads together, holding each other close before their lips sought each other out. Then they kissed each other goodbye.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Charlie left the house without ceremony. She didn't pause to say goodbye to anyone but Leah, who had been keeping close by, painfully aware of what the outcome was likely to be. Charlie had therefore asked her to pass on her goodbyes and thanks to the rest of the staff.

She hugged Joey goodbye at the door, not daring to kiss her again in an open space. They were both still in tears. Joey watched, sobbing from the doorway with Leah's arm around her. Charlie's car was long out of sight before Leah could even begin to convince her to shut the door. Once the door was closed, Joey looked like she might actually collapse. Instead, a look of steely resolve came over her. Leah dreaded what would come next as the young woman marched towards her father's office.

* * *

Charlie pulled over as soon as she was out of sight of the mansion. She killed the engine and broke down into tears. Heaving sobs wracked her body under she could barely breathe. She had no idea what she was meant to do now or how she was meant to feel. It felt like her whole world was ending.

* * *

"How could you just fire her like that?" Joey demanded, barging into her father's office without knocking, or any other warning, for that matter.

"I had no choice, Joey," her father replied mildly, not showing any sign of being disturbed.

He barely looked up from his paperwork.

"She was the best bodyguard I've ever had," Joey said. "Hell, she was the best _person_. I can't believe you've done this!"

Mr Collins put his pen down and looked at her properly.

"She let you get hurt _and _she's had designs on you," he said. "She might be nice. She might be friendly. _You _might like her, which, young lady, is something your mother and I need to sit down and discuss with you. But she is unprofessional and not the kind of person I want under my roof, working closely with my daughter. And you can whinge and you can whine and you can stomp about as much as you like but you are only damaging your own prospects and the freedom you might have been on the verge of earning only yesterday."

Joey glared at him.

"Is that all you had to say?" Mr Collins asked. "Because I've had a very difficult day and I'm very busy."

Joey stormed back out of the room the way she had come.

* * *

_Next time… Charlie returns home while Joey gets a visitor…_


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty Eight**

The look of shame on her father's face was almost suffocating as Charlie trudged through the familiar front door. She didn't even pause to say hello to him or her mother. Instead, she hurried on up the stairs and into the tiny box room that she had shared with Joey the last time she had stayed here. She dumped her bags and flung herself face down on the bed.

A couple of minutes later, there was a quiet knock on the door, which she ignored. The door opened anyway and someone stepped through, closing the door behind them. Moments later, Ruby cuddled up in bed with her big sister. She didn't speak or intrude or judge. She just offered all the comfort she could.

* * *

"Joey, are you going to get dressed this morning?" Leah asked, hovering by the teenager's bed.

Joey just ignored her, staying wrapped beneath the blankets.

"Joey?" Leah persisted, having been sent up several times by Mr and Mrs Collins.

Still she received no response.

"Joey?" she said, touching the bundled heap in the middle of the bed.

"What?" Joey barked, making her jump back in shock.

"Are you going to get dressed and come down to breakfast with your parents?" Leah asked.

"I don't have any parents," Joey told her.

She yanked the covers back and hid. She never wanted to leave her room again. Sighing heavily, Leah left her to it, wishing Charlie could walk back through the doors and make everything okay.

* * *

Charlie woke up in Ruby's arms, comforted by her little sister but feeling sad that Joey was unlikely to have anyone to comfort her. She hoped that Leah was around to support her but she was also aware that Joey had a tendency to push people away. It had taken her a long time to get Joey to let her in so couldn't help but worry about her being lost and alone now. She had tried to call her a few times on the journey home but her number had been 'unavailable' all of a sudden. She suspected that Mr Collins had had some sort of hand in stopping communication, although she would try through online means just in case. Joey hadn't replied to any of her texts.

"Are you feeling any better this morning?" Ruby asked quietly, glad for a well-timed Sunday.

"Not really," Charlie admitted.

She hadn't so much as ventured to the bathroom yesterday, not having wanted to face her parents – well, her father. Ruby had stayed with her the whole time.

"I'm sorry everything went wrong with Joey," Ruby said.

"Me too," Charlie said sadly.

"Were you in love with her?" Ruby asked.

Charlie looked taken aback.

"I don't know the full story," Ruby said. "I just heard bits of what Dad said to Mum. But I did see how you two were with each other."

Charlie sighed and nodded.

"That wasn't really why I was fired," she said. "I mean, it was part of it. But… nothing happened. We had feelings for each other but… well, I almost wish I _had _acted on them now. At least I'd have had the memories."

She laughed rather bitterly and shook her head. Ruby hugged her.

"Charlie, everything will work out," she said.

"How?" Charlie asked.

"I don't know," Ruby admitted. "But it will. It has to."

* * *

"You've got a visitor, love," Irene said, poking her head around Joey's door.

She'd knocked but been ignored so she'd opted to open it up anyway. Joey sat up eagerly in the fleeting hope that Charlie had come back for her somehow.

"It's Romeo," Irene explained. "He's getting the third degree from your Dad at the moment. Is he safe to see you or was he involved in… everything?"

"He's safe," Joey said softly, although she didn't particularly want to see him.

She didn't want to see anybody that wasn't Charlie.

"Shall I bring him in?" Irene asked. "If your father will let me, that is?"

She smiled. Joey tried to smile back but she mostly looked like she had wind.

"Yeah," she said weakly.

Irene nodded and disappeared back out the door. Joey sighed heavily and sank back against the bed. She felt tired and unwell. She missed Charlie with all her heart.

* * *

"Well, if you can't get in touch with her, maybe I could?" Ruby suggested. "I mean, her Dad can't block every number in the whole wide world, can he? Every friend request? We could find a way to get in touch, let her know how you still feel about her?"

Charlie sighed, wishing it was that simple.

"If I force the issue and her Dad finds out, he could find some way to get me into trouble," she said. "He's a hot shot lawyer, a judge. He knows how to make my life hell if he wants to. Well, more than he already has."

"You don't mean by firing you, do you?" Ruby realised, taking her sister's hand.

"I've never felt like this about anyone before," Charlie admitted. "I love her so much and I don't have a hope in hell of ever seeing her again."

"But if you're not her bodyguard anymore then you're not breaking any rules, are you?"

"But I was," Charlie pointed out. "It's all a really grey area and…"

She sighed and shook her head.

"I have no idea what I'm meant to do next."

* * *

"Brax was denied bail," Romeo informed Joey. "So was Heath. And that guy, whoever he was."

"If you expect me to apologise or something…" Joey said bitterly.

"No, of course not!" Romeo said firmly but gently.

Perched on the edge of her bed, he took his friend's hand.

"Joey, I'm so sorry for what happened to you," he said sincerely. "I'm so, so sorry."

Joey smiled weakly at him.

"And I think you had the right idea about getting away from all this," Romeo continued.

"Fat lot of good it did me," she said sourly.

"I heard that you lost Charlie," he ventured. "That your Dad got rid of her."

Joey nodded and looked down, willing herself not to cry. He squeezed her hand gently.

"Joey, I want to escape this place too," Romeo said. "I don't want to have anything to do with Brax or Heath or any of those guys anymore. I'm sick of trying to fit in with a crowd I don't belong to. So why don't we do this together? We can pass our exams – although I might need a bit of help. And then we can go off to Uni. We can find Charlie and you can be with her."

Joey looked a little startled. Romeo smirked at her.

"Come on, you've been swooning over her for how long?" he asked.

"I've never even told you I'm gay!" she remarked.

"What can I say?" he replied. "I'm a perceptive guy."

She smiled genuinely at him.

"What do you think?" he asked. "Will you run off into the future with me, Joey? Find a way for us both to start again?"

* * *

_Next time… Joey opens up to Romeo while Charlie faces her father…_


	29. Chapter 29

_Hi everyone. I won't be posting tomorrow. I might post on Tuesday. I won't be posting on Wednesday. But I should be posting on Thursday. I hope you enjoy the chapter! Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Twenty Nine**

"No," Joey said sadly.

Romeo's heart sank. He'd come to the house and braved the terrifying Mr Collins really believing there was a point, that Joey would really go with him, believe in the future.

"Why not?" he asked, his voice flat and disappointed.

"What's the point?" Joey said. "Every time I hope for something I just get let down."

Romeo took her hands.

"We could really make this work though," he insisted.

"My Dad will never let me out of here now," Joey said. "I've fucked everything up."

"How?" Romeo asked. "You didn't do anything wrong, Jo. It was Brax and Heath and that guy."

"I fell in love with my bodyguard and I got her fired," Joey said sadly. "I ruined her life."

"You can't help who you fall in love with," Romeo persisted. "I mean, despite what my name suggests, I have no experience in the matter but that's what everyone says, isn't it? And surely if you do love her, you've got to fight for her?"

"I don't have any fight left in me," Joey said tiredly.

She shrank further under the blankets, desperately to be left to hide away.

"Come on," Romeo urged. "You're Joey Collins. You _always _have fight left in you."

His boyish grin succeeded in making her laugh just a little.

"I had one shot to prove to my Dad that I could make it on my own," she said seriously. "That night, the party, your birthday… it was night to say goodbye, grow up and then move on. That was what it was meant to be. Then I was meant to pass my exams and Dad was going to let me go to University by myself. I wasn't going to need a bodyguard anymore if I could prove I could be a grown up."

She sighed heavily.

"Charlie was going to come out there as my girlfriend," she told him. "We were going to be happy together and it's like… in just one moment, everything conspired together to ruin both our lives."

"But it's not over," Romeo insisted. "We can still turn all of this around."

"How?" Joey almost demanded. "I had one chance and I blew it!"

"But what happened was that you were attacked," Romeo pointed out. "Regardless of what happened afterwards, you were attacked, Joey. That's not your fault."

"Try telling my Dad that," Joey remarked.

"Fine," Romeo said. "I will."

Joey tried not to feel amused at the distinct quiver in his voice. Everyone she knew was scared of her Dad.

"Because I don't see how he could possibly use what happened to you, what that monster tried to do, could be your fault," Romeo said. "It wasn't. You were a victim. You came to the party because you didn't want to let me down and because you wanted to say goodbye. And I can't comment on what happened afterwards because I wasn't there but the feelings you and Charlie have for each other seem sincere enough."

Joey smiled sadly.

"So I don't think you should be hiding away in here, Joey," Romeo pleaded. "I think you need to go and rant at your Dad until you make his ears bleed, make him understand what happened to you."

"So, I depress him and then what?" Joey asked.

"And then you… okay, what actually happened with Charlie?" Romeo asked.

Joey smirked at him.

"You want the nitty gritty details?" she asked.

"No," he said, blushing.

He laughed when he realised she was teasing him.

"What I mean is, did anything happen between you?" he explained. "Was it honourable or…?"

* * *

"It was as honourable as possible," Charlie tried to explained.

Unable to hide in her room any longer, she had been summoned downstairs to face her parents. Ever faithful, Ruby was sat by her side while Ross and her mother, Elsie were on the opposite side of the table.

"What on earth could be honourable about screwing your charge?" Ross snapped.

"Language, Ross," Elsie warned.

"I'm not a kid, Mum," Ruby complained.

"No, Ruby," Ross said. "You're exactly that. A kid. And your big sister shouldn't have you here, fighting her battles."

He turned and glared at his eldest daughter.

"Just when I thought I couldn't be more ashamed of you, you do this," he said. "I mean, how did you lose a basic security job, Charlie? A _monkey _could do that!"

He shook his head in disgust.

"I tried my best," Charlie said through gritted teeth.

"Well, your best wasn't good enough, was it?" Ross yelled, slamming his fists on the table, making everybody jump.

"Dad, if you'd just give Charlie the chance to explain…" Ruby begged.

"Ruby, this is between me and your useless sister," he said.

Charlie swallowed, wondering when she would ever stop being disappointed at the obvious favouritism her father had for her little sister. She doubted she ever would.

"But she didn't do anything wrong!" Ruby protested.

"By her own admission, she did!" Ross insisted.

"I made a judgement error," Charlie agreed. "I got distracted that night and Joey nearly got hurt. It was a fraction of a second, Dad. I accept that I lost my job but I don't deserve the way you're treating me."

"You've brought yet more shame on our family," Ross snapped. "You got thrown out of the police force, you've messed this job up… I could fix you up with the simplest job in the world and you'd mess that up too. You'd probably get fired from a voluntary position. Hell, you could be living off the state and screw that up too! You're a waste of space, Charlie. And if you think I'm putting you up and having you here, shaming us all over again, having people pointing and laughing about the eternal fuck up that is our eldest daughter, you've got another thing coming."

"What?"

"Get the hell out," Ross said. "You're not welcome here."

Charlie continued to stare at her father, as did Ruby and Elsie.

"Ross, you can't be serious…" Elsie tried.

"I mean it," Ross said. "I'm tired of having faith in you, Charlie and I'm tired of being constantly let down. This time, you're on your own."

"But you haven't even listened…" Ruby said desperately.

"Don't bother," Charlie said sadly. "He's already made his mind up."

She stood to return to her room to get her bags.

* * *

"So, you kissed once but other than that, you just gazed longingly at each other?" Romeo paraphrased thoughtfully.

His tone also had some slight disbelief to it. Amongst their friends, Joey had had quite the reputation, especially when it came to her bodyguards. It was almost a joke.

"Yep," Joey said. "It was the real thing, Romeo. I mean, I would have been with her in a heartbeat but the ironic thing about it was that she didn't want to break the rules. She didn't want to disrespect my Dad or take advantage of me when she was in a position of authority. She got fired for something she didn't even do."

Romeo sighed heavily.

"So you need to explain all of that to your parents," he told her.

"I have," she said. "Charlie did too. But it doesn't matter. Dad's already decided what he thinks he knows is the truth and that's the end of it."

"It's only the end of it if you let it be," Romeo insisted. "If you force them to understand then we can still get out of here. You can still pass your exams, still escape the need for a guard and go to Uni. You can still find Charlie and be with her. But you have to come out of your room, Jo. You have to try. And I need you. I need your help."

"Why all of a sudden?" she wondered.

"Because that night showed me what Charlie showed you," he explained. "I don't want to be here like this. This life isn't me any more than it's you. I want to break free like you do. So maybe… maybe we can do it together?"

Joey pondered her options. She hardly dared hope it was possible.

"You really think it's worth trying?" she asked.

"I really do," he said.

* * *

Charlie tearfully hugged Ruby and her mother goodbye and once again packed herself up and into her car. She started the engine immediately and drove away without a destination in mind.

"What the hell am I meant to do now?" she asked nobody.

Because once more, nobody was there but her.

* * *

_Next time… Joey makes a plea to her father while Charlie tries to start again…_


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter Thirty**

Joey reluctantly found herself sat in front of her father again. She had come to detest and despise him and didn't think she would ever find forgiveness in her heart for sending the woman she loved away. But she knew she had to face him if she was going to get anywhere, if her plan with Romeo was ever going to work.

"I'm glad to see you, Joey," Mr Collins said.

She supposed it was at least a greeting.

"I've been looking at new minders," he said. "I've been trying to find someone hideously unattractive. But I'm not sure whether to go male or female. Any ideas?"

"I don't want or need a minder," Joey said stiffly. "I need the chance to do this on my own."

Mr Collins laughed in her face.

"Please, Dad," she begged. "Please give me a chance."

"Joey, you don't even behave when there's someone looking after you," he told her. "Why on earth would I trust you on your own?"

"I didn't do anything wrong this time," Joey pointed out.

"Like hell you didn't," he snapped, all amusement falling from his face.

Joey met his gaze without fear.

"Tell me exactly where I went wrong," she challenged. "I pulled up my grades, I towed the line, I sorted myself out. I got _attacked_ and that wasn't my fault."

"What about the whole debacle with Ms Buckton?" Mr Collins demanded.

"I couldn't help having feelings for her any more than she could help having feelings for me," Joey said. "Neither of us ever did anything about it. You fired Charlie unfairly and unnecessarily for it. But I showed my own maturity by not acting on my feelings. I've proved how much of grown. So can you give me the opportunity I'm asking for now please?"

Mr Collins didn't look convinced.

* * *

Charlie was unhappy as she sat down on her sparsely furnished apartment. She'd driven on and off for days, staying in B&B's overnight and topping up petrol, not quite sure where she was going or what she was meant to be doing.

Somehow or other, she had ended up in the heart of the city where Joey had been planning to attend University. It was the place they had been hoping to be together and even though it was a pipe dream now and everything felt hopeless and lost, Charlie's subconscious had brought her right here.

Now, she had a tiny, one bedroom apartment that she wasn't entirely sure she could fund, let alone furnish. But at least it was a roof over her head and place she might one day be able to call home.

* * *

"So, what are we talking here, Joey?" Mr Collins asked.

"I want to finish school without a minder," Joey said. "If I screw up, fine, lock me up and throw away the key, like you're obviously so desperate to do."

She knew it was a cheap shot, considering her brother was languishing in jail but she couldn't help it. Her father's mouth twitched in reaction but he said nothing.

"But could you just give me the benefit of the doubt, please?" she begged. "I never did anything in the first place to warrant this life you gave me, having someone follow me around and watch my every move. It was Brett who messed everything up and made the bad choices."

"You haven't exactly been an angel," Mr Collins pointed out.

"Only _after _you cracked down on me," Joey countered. "That's when I started acting out, Dad. I was fine before that. And I've stopped that anyway. I stopped that because of Charlie. She made me see I was wasting my life."

"And now that she's gone?" her father asked.

"I still hold onto what she taught me," she replied, trying not to react to her anger towards him. "I still want to get good grades, go to Uni, become someone. And I don't want to do that with someone following me around, hassling me…"

Mr Collins nodded.

"You've got a month to prove yourself," he said. "But one trip and it's over, Joey. One wrong step…"

"Thank you!" Joey said.

They were both surprised when she flung her arms around him.

* * *

Charlie couldn't handle staying in her lonely flat any longer. She headed out to the local shops to get some quick and easy food and a couple of beers to eat and drink at home. She stopped when her phone beeped, hoping that it was Ruby checking in to see if she was okay. She was confused when she didn't recognise the number.

_Hey, Charlie. It's Joey. I'm on Romeo's phone. I'm just texting quickly, as I don't have a lot of time but I'll call you on here when I can. Dad's cut off all communication to you so this is my only means. I just want to say that I love you and I haven't given up on us. I'll find a way to get to you. I miss you like crazy. You still mean everything to me. Please don't forget. All my love, Joey. Xxx_

It was the most wonderful text message she had ever received in her life.

* * *

_Next time… Joey gets another visitor…_


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter Thirty One**

Determined to complete her plan and find a way to get to Charlie, Joey arrived home and headed straight to her room to get stuck into her homework. Thanks to Romeo, she had been able to call Charlie at lunch time and hearing her voice had been one of the most wonderful moments of her life.

Now, she and Romeo even had a confirmed location to head to as soon as they'd finished school and were free. But they would need to work hard to get into the University there. Both of them were determined to do whatever it took.

"Come in," she called when there was a hesitant knock on her door.

It didn't sound like Leah or Irene's knocks so she was curious as to who was visiting.

"Hi, darling," Judy said, hovering in the doorway.

Joey turned and smiled curiously at the mother. Both of them were suddenly very aware of the fact that they didn't spend all that much time together, especially not on Joey's terms.

"Hi," Joey said.

She closed her laptop and offered her mother her full attention.

"I just wanted to say hello and see how you are," Judy explained. "A lot has happened over the last few days and I don't want your… feelings to get lost."

"My feelings?" Joey asked.

Judy stepped further into the room and asked if she could sit down. Joey gestured to the sofa she had been granted years ago, when she'd decided to create her own living room in her bedroom. She stood and sat in the arm chair.

"I know you're missing Charlie," Judy ventured.

Joey nodded. Her heart hurt just thinking about her lost love.

"I didn't realise before just how strong the connection the two of you had," Judy continued.

Joey nodded again, suddenly mute.

"I'm sorry that we couldn't find a way for her to stay," her mother added. "Do you… understand your father's reasoning?"

"No," Joey admitted. "I think it's ridiculous. Nothing happened between us. We were… waiting."

She looked down and inspected her nails intently.

"Was that the plan?" Judy asked gently. "When you were at Uni, if your father agreed that you didn't need a bodyguard, you would get together and be in a relationship?"

"Yes," Joey said.

Judy nodded thoughtfully.

"We don't really talk much anymore, do we, Joey?" she sighed.

"Not much."

"We used to though," Judy added hopefully.

Joey smiled and nodded. Her best childhood memories were surrounded by her mother.

"I miss that," Judy admitted.

"I miss it too," Joey said.

"Do you… think we could get it back?"

Joey chewed her lip, weighing up her options.

"I'd like it if we could," she said.

They smiled sadly at each other.

"So um… can I ask…?" Judy ventured.

Joey feigned innocence but she knew exactly what her mother was getting at.

"Ask…?"

"These feelings you have for Charlie…" Judy said, obviously embarrassed. "Does that mean you're…?"

"I'm gay, Mum," Joey confirmed.

Judy nodded.

"Does that shock you?" Joey asked.

"A little bit," Judy admitted. "The whole reason we got a female bodyguard this time was because we thought you were seducing the other ones!"

They both laugh self consciously.

"I kind of was," Joey admitted. "But I never… you know. I just made it look like that."

"Why?" Judy wondered.

At Joey's age, she couldn't have thought of anything more abhorrent than her parents knowing anything about her sex life, not that it had really amounted to much.

"Because I wanted to get rid of them," Joey explained. "I thought if no bodyguard could handle me then…"

"We'd stop hiring them," Judy realised.

Joey nodded.

"But then there was Charlie and the one time I _didn't _want to lose a bodyguard…"

She sighed heavily.

"I hope you'll find her again one day, if she's the one that makes you happy," Judy said honestly.

Joey looked up hopefully.

"Do you think, now that she isn't employed by you, that maybe…?"

Judy shook he head sadly. Joey sank back in her chair, deflated.

"I don't think your father will budge on this one, Joey," she said. "I'm sorry."

Joey nodded glumly.

"But maybe I can keep trying with him," Judy added, not wanting to make any promises. "If you really care for her that much."

"I'm in love with her," Joey confessed. "As far as I'm concerned, she's the person I want to spend the rest of my life with."

Judy had to admit to being moved by the earnestness in her voice.

"If it's meant to be, we'll find a way somehow," she said. "And I have to say I'm impressed with how you've reacted, Joey."

Her daughter looked surprised.

"Really?" she asked.

Her parents weren't often impressed with her.

"I was worried you might start drinking again," Judy revealed. "But you've been so mature about it all. I know you're upset. Devastated. But you've responded so well, Joey. You've knuckled down and worked hard."

"Does that mean I'm succeeding in improving myself?" Joey asked.

"Very much so," Judy confirmed.

"Do you know… what Dad thinks?" Joey enquired meekly.

"He's sceptical," Judy admitted. "But you know what he's like. I think he's impressed too but trying to hide it."

They both grinned. That sounded exactly like Mr Collins.

"Well, I should let you get back to studying," Judy said, standing up. "But thank you for the chat. I hope we can spend more time together."

Joey stood up too. On impulse, she hugged her.

"Thank you for coming to see me," she said. "I appreciate it."

* * *

In her apartment, Charlie had more of a spring in her step. She was full of renewed hope, now that she and Joey had spoken and reassured each other. Joey was working hard at school in order to get to University and be with her. And for the time being, Charlie was determined to make everything as perfect as possible. She felt like she had something to live for again.

* * *

_Next time… Charlie and Joey continue to work towards being together again…_


	32. Chapter 32

_For luckdog. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Thirty Two**

It had been a few weeks and Joey had been working hard to be the best version of herself that she could be. She allowed her father to think that it was to impress him but really it was for herself. And for Charlie. Every step she took, it brought her closer to the woman she loved and that meant more to her than anything else.

She was up and cheerful in the mornings, which she knew was a relief to Leah. Her new driver, an older man named John Palmer, who she gathered was an old friend of her Dad, who had just lost his wife, was pleasant enough, as he drove her to and from school.

She worked hard in lessons and made sure she and Romeo stuck together. They avoided their old friends, even those who hadn't done anything wrong. It just seemed easier that way. They both wanted to make a clean break this time. Thankfully Brax and Heath had been denied bail and were not hanging around like a bad smell, trying to distract them.

After school, Joey shared her time between studying – sometimes on her own and sometimes with Romeo – and spending time with her mother. Over the weeks, she and her Mum had worked hard at building a new relationship and it meant more to Joey than she had ever expected.

A knock on her bedroom door interrupted her from her studies.

"Come in," she said with a warmth that now came naturally.

"Hey," Romeo grinned, poking his head round the door. "I come armed with books and chocolate."

"The aid to all studying," Joey agreed.

"And a text from Charlie," Romeo added.

"Ssh!" Joey hissed, leaping up and closing the door behind him.

Romeo looked alarmed and quickly apologised.

"All the walls in this house have ears," Joey told him, checking and double checking that the door was safely closed.

The last thing she needed right now was for her father to discover that she and Charlie were back in touch with each other. That would ruin the whole plan. And she just couldn't deal with it if her second chance at being with her love was lost.

"Sorry," Romeo said again. "I wasn't thinking."

"It's fine," Joey said. "I don't think anyone was around. So… you said you had a text?"

Romeo laughed at how eager she looked as she perched happily on the bed. He came to sit beside her, teasing her over how sappy and smitten Charlie obviously was.

"Just let me read it, will you?" Joey demanded playfully.

Still poking fun, Romeo handed the phone over.

* * *

Prodding at a microwave meal with her fork while tuning into the news, Charlie was brought to life only when her phone beeped, announcing the arrival of a text message. She only ever had communication from two people – Joey and Ruby. So texts meant happy occasions in her world.

She put her meal aside and picked up her phone, scrolling through and finding the new message. A smile played on her lips as she read Joey's words.

_Romeo just came round and passed on your message – after a lot of teasing. I miss you too and I love you so much. Please trust that I'm working hard and every day, I'm a step closer to you. I can't even tell you how happy that makes me, Charlie. It's what keeps me going. J xxx_

* * *

At home, Ruby felt glum. Misery had descended on their family from the moment Charlie had left. Neither Ruby nor Elsie were talking to Ross, who was refusing relent or apologise for the treatment of his eldest daughter. As far as he was concerned, she had let him down for a second time and that was utterly unforgiveable.

* * *

"I wish there was a way I could see her," Joey mused.

She and Romeo sat on either side of her large, oak desk, ploughing their way through their Maths work. It was the subject they both struggled with the most so it was the one they were working the hardest at. They just hoped that it would now pay off.

"You will soon," Romeo assured her. "It's not long until the exams and then there's no reason why we can't take off as soon as we've found somewhere to live, is there? We don't even have to stay here for the holidays if we don't want."

Joey smiled wistfully.

"That's true," she said. "I just want to go to her now!"

Romeo chuckled and reminded her that patience was a virtue.

"Virtue smirtue!" Joey complained, pulling a face.

"Well, nothing's going to stop us now," Romeo said confidently. "Everything's going to go exactly to plan."

"I hope you're right," Joey sighed.

* * *

In his office, Mr Collins had met up with the expert hacker he had hired, Dex Walker. He had heard of him through one of his kitchen staff, Indi, and apparently he came very highly recommended.

"So, do you think you can do the job?" he asked.

"Without a doubt," Dex said confidently.

He opted not to question the ethics of what he was being asked to do.

"And you'll report back to me immediately?" Mr Collins requested, although it was more of a demand.

"I swear," Dex said. "I'll find out exactly who your daughter and her friend are communicating with. It's all within my field of expertise."

* * *

_Next time… Mr Collins trips Joey up…_


	33. Chapter 33

_Hi everyone. Sorry for not updating on Friday like I said I would. I was away all weekend for a hen party and I wasn't quite as organised on the Friday as I hoped I would be! I hope you enjoy the chapter though. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Thirty Three**

"Remind me to be out when you're doing the googly eyes, sappy, happy stuff, once we get to the city!" Romeo snorted.

Joey poked her tongue out but flushed a little red as she tossed his phone back to him, having just enjoyed a brief but lovely conversation with Charlie. Her friend had come round to study but as usual, they had made time for a little break so that she could make contact with the woman she loved, the central reason they were working so hard to escape the lives they were currently living.

"You're just jealous because you haven't worked out a way to spend alone time with Indi Walker of Kitchen Assistant fame," she teased.

Now it was his time to blush. Ever since he had started spending more time at the house, it had become increasingly apparent that he had a crush.

"You know, you could help me out with that," he pointed out.

"She doesn't like me!" Joey protested.

"She went out that time when Charlie took you bowling, didn't she?" Romeo reminded her.

"Yeah, but that was less to do with me and more because she got along with Charlie, I think," Joey said. "You could just go and have a conversation with her."

"I would but well, you know how your Dad feels about people fraternising with his staff," he said. "And you know how I feel about your Dad."

He didn't have to work hard to create a look of sheer terror. It made Joey laugh, although she very much understood. As if on cue, there was a knock on her bedroom door. It was Leah.

"Joey, your Dad wants to see you," she announced.

"Oh," Joey said, surprised – and a little alarmed.

Being summoned for a meeting with her father didn't normally bode well. She just hoped that it meant that she was doing well and he wanted to commend her.

"Are you okay waiting here for a bit?" she asked her friend. "Either that or you could go and chat up Indi in the kitchen."

Leah grinned at Romeo's embarrassment.

"Do you have a thing for Indi?" she asked.

"No!" Romeo lied.

"She's single, you know," Leah added.

Joey climbed off the sofa, patted her friend on the shoulder and headed down the corridor with her PA, quizzing her as to whether she knew what her Dad might want her for.

* * *

Mr and Mrs Collins were tense when Joey arrived for her meeting. They stopped talking abruptly when Joey knocked and entered the office she rarely saw her father out of. Leah hurriedly left them to it. The last thing she wanted to be involved in was whatever family dispute had come up now.

"Hi…" Joey said uncertainly.

Her eyes fell on a guy she thought had been a few years ahead of her at school, sitting at a smaller desk in the corner.

"What's… going on?" she asked.

"You're doing the wrong thing," Judy told her husband.

"If you don't want to be involved in this then please leave," he replied rather unkindly.

"No, I will not leave!" Judy snapped back.

Joey was startled. She didn't think she'd ever seen her mother stand up to her father in her whole life. She dreaded to think what had provoked it but it was likely to mean that something terribly unreasonable was about to happen.

"You've abused my trust, Joey," Mr Collins accused immediately.

Joey's mouth hung open. Judy looked distraught.

"You've been communicating with that woman when I explicitly told you not to," Mr Collins continued. "Go on, deny it."

Joey stood a little taller.

"I won't deny it," she said.

She was sick of shrouding her life in lies, of doing whatever she could to get out of scrapes.

"You're not even ashamed of it?" Mr Collins asked, sounding surprised.

"No," Joey said. "Charlie and I are in love with each other."

Mr Collins looked outraged.

"They are," Judy said, stepping up beside her daughter.

Joey loved her mother more than ever before.

"And there's nothing you can or should do about it except support them," Judy insisted.

"Ms Buckton abused my trust," Mr Collins argued. "And she's continued to abuse it by continuing to maintain contact when I have made it abundantly clear that I _do not _want this to continue."

He turned to his daughter.

"If you think you are _ever _leaving this house again, you have another thing coming, young lady," he threatened. "I'm putting not one but _two _minders in place first thing tomorrow and you have lost every inch of freedom you ever had."

"Dad!" Joey protested.

"You can't do this to her!" Judy argued.

"I just did!" Mr Collins bellowed.

Even Dex quivered – and they were on the same side. He bowed his head and kept his mouse hand ready to present data if required, although it seemed that Mr Collins didn't need evidence to back himself up. He was an argument all of his own.

"Dad, please…" Joey said.

All the fight was drained from her. She was close to tears. Judy immediately gathered her into her arms.

"I am sick of this," she warned her husband. "You might forget sometimes but you're not the boss of this house. We're equals when it comes to parenting our daughter and I am not letting you do this to her."

Then she took Joey from the room.

* * *

_Next time… Mrs Collins and Mrs Buckton decide to take action…_


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter Thirty Four**

"What are we meant to do now?" Joey asked.

"I don't exactly know," Judy replied. "But we're not going back to where we've been."

They were sat with Romeo in Joey's bedroom, having left Mr Collins in his office, rather dumbstruck.

"But Dad's in charge of everything," Joey said. "He always has been. Without him…"

Judy sighed and took her daughter's hand. She felt a little awkward with Romeo there but it didn't feel right to ask him to leave, knowing that he had been instrumental in helping Joey thus far.

"And that has to change," she said. "I had a whole life before I met your Dad. A whole personality, even, before this one…"

She laughed bitterly.

"I don't know when or why I let him take over," she said. "But that's it. I'm not letting him do it anymore. Things are going to change. Right here, right now."

"How?" Joey asked, desperate for an answer.

"Look… you two do your homework or hang out or do… whatever teenagers do and I'll… deal with it," Judy decided.

She hugged her daughter and left the room.

* * *

Charlie picked up the phone and called Ruby, eager to talk to her and catch up.

"Hi!" Ruby greeted warmly but quietly, when she answered the phone.

"Hi, Rubes," Charlie replied. "How are you?"

"One sec," Ruby said.

Charlie heard her moving, probably from one from to another. Then she heard her father's voices.

"Sorry," Ruby said. "I have to go."

Then she hung up. Charlie frowned. She said her sister's name a couple of times but the line was dead.

* * *

Mr Collins was just seeing Dex out when Judy returned to see him.

"Have you calmed down yet?" Mr Collins asked gruffly, returning to his desk.

"Have you?" Judy returned, sitting opposite him.

He glared at her, studying her face and not seeming to recognise her. She supposed he hadn't seen her stand up for herself or her children for a long time. The thought made her feel ashamed. And it made her all the more adamant.

"I'm not going to change my mind about our daughter communicating with that woman," Mr Collins told his wife firmly. "That woman who, may I remind you, abused our trust and took advantage of her."

"She might have made a couple of judgement errors but she didn't abuse anyone's trust and she certainly didn't take advantage of Joey," Judy insisted. "You _have _listened to the story, haven't you? They _love _each other, George. How can they help that?"

"Don't be ridiculous," he sneered. "This whole thing is just a phase."

Judy shook her head.

"That's the real problem, isn't it?" she realised. "It's because Joey's in love with a woman."

"She's not _in love_, Judy," Mr Collins insisted.

"She is," his wife argued. "I'm not promising it'll last forever. I can't know that any more than the next person but what they feel for each other is real. I've spent a lot of time with Joey, talking to her, trying to get to know her and she's gay, George. She likes girls, not guys. If it's not Charlie, it'll be someone else. Why can't you just support her?"

"Lesbians don't exist!" Mr Collins dismissed.

His wife just stared at him before asking what planet he lived on. Silently, she questioned who she was actually married to.

"And even if they do, no daughter of mine is going to be one," he added. "Joey is going to be normal, no matter what I have to do to make it so."

"I am not going to sit by and let you bully her," Judy stated firmly.

"And what exactly do you propose to do about it?" Mr Collins sneered, confident that he held all the cards.

"I'll leave you," she replied.

* * *

Ruby sat opposite Ross, glaring defiantly at him.

"How many times have I told you that I do not want you talking to that woman?" the police officer boomed at his youngest daughter.

"_That woman _is your daughter and _my _sister and I will talk to her as often as I like," Ruby replied curtly.

She was not afraid of her father and she refused to neglect Charlie on his say so.

"She is no daughter of mine," Ross replied. "She has let me down too many times."

"Is that how you're going to treat me any time I make a mistake?" Ruby probed. "Because I thought you were supposed to love your kids no matter what, not just ditch them any time you feel like it."

"She humiliated me!" Ross said. "Publically. Twice."

"She made a mistake," Ruby argued. "And she's constantly suffering the consequences. Do you have any idea what she's been going through since that guy got shot? And since she lost her job at the Collins house? Do you have any idea how lonely she is?"

Ross was momentarily lost for words. He opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by his wife arriving home.

"What's going on?" she wondered.

* * *

Charlie was worried about her sister but dared not call her again. She wondered if Joey was with Romeo and braved texting his number, just in case. She was happy when her phone sprung to life immediately.

"Hello?" she answered eagerly.

"Hi, Charlie!" Joey greeted, her voice full of warmth.

"It's so good to hear your voice," Charlie breathed.

She clutched the phone tightly, feeling emotional.

"And yours," Joey said. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Charlie assured her. "I think I might have just got Ruby in trouble though. Dad doesn't like her talking to me."

"I'm sure it'll be fine," Joey said, opting not to mention her own parental troubles.

Charlie sounded stressed and down and Joey didn't want to worry her until she knew what the situation really was.

"How are you?" Charlie asked.

"Better now I've been able to speak to you," Joey replied sweetly.

From his chair, Romeo made a retching motion. Joey gave him the finger.

"I miss you," she told Charlie.

"I miss you too," Charlie replied. "I can't wait until I can see you again."

"It won't be long," Joey said. "My exams start soon and as soon as they're done, Romeo and I will be invading."

"I can't wait," Charlie told her. "I'm counting the days."

"Me too," Joey said. "I love you so much."

"I love you more," Charlie replied.

* * *

"What do you mean, you'll leave me?" Mr Collins balked.

He sat up a little straighter in his chair but not so much that he would let on to his wife that he was bothered.

"I mean, I'll leave you," Judy replied calmly. "I'll take Joey and we'll go to the city like she wants and we'll start up somewhere new."

"On my dollar, I presume?" he remarked sardonically.

"I might have become a lady of leisure but don't forget that I didn't start that way," Judy replied. "I was a qualified lawyer myself when I met you."

"You wouldn't last five minutes in the real world," he said certainly.

"Try me," she challenged.

He shifted in his chair.

"You'd never leave me," he said.

"Like I said, try me," she replied.

He stared at her, trying to work her out. The last thing he had been expecting was for her to develop a sudden backbone. He had been used to running everything for a long time now.

"Stop acting like her jailer and start acting like her father," Judy said, standing up. "Or you'll lose your whole family for good. You've already lost your son, George. Do you really want the rest of us to go too? This house is a big place for just you and a bunch of servants."

She left, denying him the right of reply.

* * *

"Ruby's right," Elsie said, getting right to the point.

Ross glared at his wife. There had been a lot of tension and hostility in their home for a while now. Husband and wife were even in separate bedrooms.

"Yeah, yeah," Ross said. "Let's all gang up on me again."

He rolled his eyes.

"I'm taking Ruby on holiday for a week," Elsie stated. "We're leaving tomorrow and we're visiting Charlie. And I'm not taking no for an answer. Enjoy being alone."

Ruby looked delighted. Ross was livid.

* * *

_Next time… Joey and Romeo take their first exam and Charlie prepares for a visit from Elsie and Ruby…_


	35. Chapter 35

_This is for Thane. Get well soon. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Thirty Five**

Breakfast was more than a little awkward the following morning. Nobody was talking to Mr Collins and he wasn't talking to anybody else, either. He sat at the head of the table as usual while Judy and Joey sat opposite each other, one on each side of him.

"Joey, it's your first exam today, isn't it?" Judy asked her daughter.

"Yes," Joey replied, not that she had been able to concentrate all that much last night when she had been trying to revise with Romeo. "English."

"That's one of your best subjects, isn't it?" Judy enthused. "I'm sure you'll do really well."

"I hope so," Joey said, smiling gently at her mother.

Every mouthful of toast looked like it tasted awful to her father. He stood abruptly and stormed out of the room, towards his office. Judy and Joey exchanged glances.

"What did you say to him last night?" Joey asked quietly.

"I told him that he had to let you go and be yourself or he'd lose both of us," Judy informed her. "And I meant it. He's not the only capable one around here. I'm not tied to him, not dependent. I can make my own way in life and I will, if it means you get to live the life you want, the way that will make you happy."

Joey felt suddenly moved, almost to the point that she felt tearful.

"You'd uproot your life just for… me?" she asked.

"I'd do anything for you, Joey," Judy replied. "You're my daughter."

Joey sipped her orange juice, trying to keep cool.

"Joey, I know I've let you down in the past," Judy kept on. "I've not stood up for you where I should have. I've let your Dad rule this house for too long. I've let him rule us. And I'm not having it anymore."

Joey looked up at her Mum.

"I love you," she said.

Judy stood and walked around the table. She gathered her daughter into a hug and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you too," she said. "And I know you're going to be really great today. I'll be waiting for you as soon as you come home, okay? I want to hear all about the exam."

Joey smiled, grateful for the encouragement.

* * *

Ross was irate as Elsie and Ruby continued to pack their last minute belongings, ready for their trip to the city to visit Charlie.

"You can't do this," the Detective protested. "For starters, you can't just take Ruby out of school for a week."

"Watch me," Elsie replied.

"Elsie!" Ross snapped.

His wife whirled around and glared at him.

"I wouldn't _have _to do this if it wasn't for you," she said firmly. "If you hadn't thrown our daughter out of here, if you hadn't made her feel like the worst person alive, then we wouldn't have to go anywhere. Because she'd be here. With us. Where she belongs."

Ross remained adamant.

"I could not have that waste of space in my house any longer," he insisted. "She let me down, Elsie. Twice! She brought shame on…"

"Who are you?" Elsie demanded. "The fucking mafia? She's our child, Ross. She made a mistake."

"Two mistakes!"

"So what?" Elsie said, pleading with him. "What does it matter? Love is meant to be unconditional. And to be honest, I don't even understand what mistakes she made…"

"She _shot _someone!" Ross exclaimed.

"In self-defence!" Elsie argued. "I'm not even a cop and I understand that. Have you even listened to her side of the story?"

"Of course!" Ross said. "I had to go to all the tribunals and…"

"But did you listen?" Elsie asked. "Did you care enough to listen? Because I'm ashamed to say I've never sat down with her to hear the whole story. And that's what I'm going to do now. I'm going to be there for my daughter."

"Even aside from the shooting, how can you forgive what she's done now?" Ross asked bitterly. "She let that girl get hurt _and _she tried to sleep with her."

"That's not what I heard," Elsie said. "And even if that did happen, so what? She's still my daughter and I love her. She's still _your _daughter and you should love her too."

She turned to Ruby, who had been listening carefully.

"Ready to go?"

"Yep," the teenager replied.

She hugged her Dad and skipped out to the car, eager to see her sister.

* * *

Joey and Romeo met up after their exam.

"How do you think it went?" they asked in unison.

"Okay, I think," Joey said hesitantly.

She had at least not been surprised by any of the questions and she liked to hope she had answered each of them well.

"I don't know," Romeo said.

He looked a little pale and uncertain. Sighing, he ran his hands through his blonde hair.

"I really hope I haven't screwed this up," he said anxiously.

Joey reached out and hugged him.

"I'm sure you did great," she said. "And anyway, there's no point panicking about it now. We need to just focus on the next one."

Romeo smiled.

"Do you want to phone Charlie?" he asked. "Or…?"

He looked fretful after everything that had gone on with her Dad the night before.

"Yes, please," Joey said. "I want to tell her every time I get a step closer to being with her."

"Are you going to tell her about your Dad?" he asked.

"Yes," she decided. "But more importantly, I'm going to tell her about my Mum."

He handed over his mobile and she scrolled to the name that made her heart sing with joy.

* * *

Charlie was just adding the finishing touches to her humble flat in preparation for her mother and sister visiting, when her phone rang.

"Joey?" she asked excitedly.

"Hi, Charlie!" Joey replied just as excitedly. "How are you?"

"I'm great!" Charlie enthused. "Guess what! My Mum and Ruby are coming to visit me!"

"Really?" Joey said, wondering if there was something in the water, making mothers stand up for their kids all of a sudden. "That's great, Charlie. I'm happy for you."

"Thank you," Charlie said, smiling. "How was your English exam? I was hoping you'd call."

"Yeah, it was good," Joey said, touched that she remembered. "I think I passed."

"Well done," Charlie said. "And it's Biology tomorrow?"

"Yep," Joey confirmed. "Not my greatest subject. But I'll do my very best."

"I'm sure you'll be fantastic," Charlie said. "Because you _are _fantastic."

Romeo rolled his eyes as Joey smiled sappily into the phone.

"Listen, Charlie, my Dad's found out that we're in touch," Joey admitted.

She could almost feel Charlie panic on the end of the line.

"But… I think it's okay," she added. "I think… I think my Mum's going to stand up for us. I think… I think everything's going to be just fine now."

* * *

_Next time… Charlie enjoys some family time while Judy has a surprise for Joey…_


	36. Chapter 36

_Just to say thanks to everyone who reads and reviews – and welcome to the new people. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Thirty Six**

Charlie was nervous as she waited for her mother and sister to arrive at her apartment. She was working all the hours she could in a restaurant these days but rent was high in the city and work had taken a while to find, considering the appalling reference she had received from Mr Collins. Thankfully, a kind woman had taken pity on her and given her a chance and this time, she hoped she would do someone proud.

She leapt up from the sofa when she heard a knock on her door. She had one last look around her flat to check that everything was in order and then eagerly hurried to the front door to welcome Elsie and Ruby inside.

"Hi, Charlie!" Ruby greeted joyfully.

She threw herself into her big sister's arms. Charlie hugged her close before turning to her mother. They hugged more sedately but the emotion was still there.

"You mean Dad decided not to come?" Charlie cracked.

Ruby laughed but their mother looked uncomfortable.

"I'm joking, Mum," Charlie assured her. "I know Dad and I are over. It's cool. I've made peace with it. I'm just… I'm just glad to see you and Rubes."

* * *

Judy was waiting by the front door for Joey when she arrived home from school, just as she had promised. She hugged her daughter immediately and congratulated her on getting through her first exam of the block.

"Thanks, Mum," Joey said.

"If you go up and get changed, I have a surprise or two for you after dinner," Judy said. "And for your father, for that matter."

"A surprise or _two_?" Joey asked, her eyebrows raised.

Her mother just grinned at her.

"I'm guessing I'll like them more than Dad will," Joey remarked.

"See, a clever girl like you is going to walk these exams," Judy told her.

* * *

Once Elsie and Ruby had dumped their bags, Charlie had taken them for a tour of the surrounding area before Elsie had treated her girls to dinner. Sat with a jacket potato and salad and a nice glass of orange juice, Charlie was relaxed and having a nice time. It felt so good to spend time with her family again. The only thing that could make her day better would be for Joey to be there too.

"So, how are you settling in here, Charlie?" Elsie asked. "Are you happy?"

"For the most part," Charlie replied honestly. "I mean, I'm a bit lonely but hopefully in a few weeks that won't be the case."

She thought of Joey and smiled. Elsie and Ruby both caught her.

"Is that when your beloved gets here?" the youngest Buckton teased.

Charlie blushed and sipped her juice.

"Hopefully," she said. "If all goes well. I think she's got into some sort of trouble with her Dad for being in touch with me but she said this morning that her Mum has started helping her stand up to him so hopefully everything will still be okay."

She couldn't help but worry that something would still go wrong.

"I really hope it all works out for you, sweetheart," Elsie said sincerely. "And then Ruby and I can come back for another visit. Meet her properly."

"I think she's great," Ruby enthused. "I liked it when she told Dad how great you were."

Charlie looked startled.

"When did she do that?" she asked.

"Um…"

The teenager looked decidedly awkward.

* * *

As instructed, Joey got changed out of her uniform and headed back downstairs to an early dinner with her parents. It was as awkward with her father as breakfast had been but she and her mother enjoyed normal chatter as if he wasn't there.

Afterwards, Indi brought up a cake for Joey, which Judy had asked Colleen to bake especially to congratulate her on getting through her first exam and to encourage her for the next ones.

"Oh, this is so great!" Joey enthused. "Thank you!"

Judy looked pleased with her daughter's reaction. Mr Collins looked like he had eaten something particularly sour.

"I hope you like it," Judy said.

"I love it," Joey said. "Thank you."

"This is just ridiculous," Mr Collins said. "Are you competing to be mother of the year or something?"

"I'm trying to make up for all the mistakes I've made living under your rule, yes," Judy snapped back. "And I'm trying to show my daughter that I love her. You might want to try it yourself sometime."

Mr Collins just glared at his wife and shook his head.

"Did Colleen bake it?" Joey asked Indi, who cut a piece for all three diners.

"Yes, she did," the pretty blonde replied.

"I'll go and thank her afterwards," Joey decided.

Charlie had very much instilled lost manners in her during her time at the mansion. Indi couldn't help but smile.

* * *

"When did Joey talk to Dad?" Charlie persisted curiously.

Ruby chewed her lip, not wanting to say the wrong thing. She looked between her mother and her sister and then leant forward, taking her time in slurping her milkshake. She sat back again, still taking her time.

"Well, as you guys were leaving after my birthday party, she just… bigged you up a bit," she explained. "She told Dad how great you were and stuff."

Charlie smiled happily. She should have known that Joey would have tried to help her build up her relationship with her father. She knew more than anyone how it felt to be a disappointment to a parent.

"I guess it didn't do much good," Charlie sighed. "But it's very sweet that she tried."

"Maybe Dad will come round one day," Ruby said hopefully. "Maybe he'll understand."

"I can't hope," Charlie said sadly. "I can't deal with the disappointment."

Elsie reached over and touched her daughter's hand.

"I'll keep working on him," she promised.

* * *

"Your second surprise," Judy announced.

Mr Collins grimaced. He really wasn't keen on this new wife of his, so determined to stand up to him and change all the rules. He was used to running things, to being in charge. This new layout to their lives was unsettling to say the least.

"What's this?" Joey asked uncertainly, as her mother slid an envelope across the table.

"Open it and see," Judy urged.

Joey hesitated and then opened it up. She stared at the paper inside and then at her mother.

"A hotel booking?" she asked.

"What?" Mr Collins squawked.

"We have two rooms in the city for the week after your exams finish," Judy said. "Starting the very next day after your last one. And Romeo is welcome to join us if you'd like him to."

Joey just stared.

"I figured you'd want to see Charlie as soon as possible."

"No!" Mr Collins snapped, slamming a fist so hard on the table that all the plates, glasses and cutlery rattled.

Joey and Judy stared at him.

"It's happening, George," Judy stated. "Get used to it."

"And how exactly, did you pay for this?" Mr Collins snarled.

"You know the patronising little allowance you've been giving me all these years?" Judy said.

Mr Collins stared at her, agog.

"Well, I've never spent any of it," Judy said. "I set up a personal account years ago and it's been stored it there until I found something useful to do with it."

"So, this trip is being funded with _my _money?" Mr Collins snapped.

"No, it's being funded with _my _money," Judy replied. "You gave it to me. I earned it."

"_Earned _it?" Mr Collins balked. "How?"

"I've put up with you for _how long_?" his wife replied.

Joey suppressed a smile.

"Now, you're welcome to support your daughter, meet her girlfriend and generally be a decent human being," Judy stated. "Or you can stay here. Either way, we're going. And either way, things are changing around here."

"Changing?"

"I'm going back to work," Judy said.

Mr Collins looked outraged.

"And if you don't agree to loosen your grip on both of us, we're both leaving you for good."

* * *

_Next time… Charlie and Joey are reunited…_


End file.
